Melhor Amigo do Homem
by Aniagreen
Summary: Kakashi tinha uma cisma, algo em Iruka chamava a atenção de seu ser,sentia desconfiança talvez. Para compreender o outro teria que se disfarçar para uma aproximação. Iruka encontra um novo amigo! Lembranças apagadas surgem. KakaIru - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Melhor Amigo do Homem**_

Como todos os dias, Iruka acordava cedo para ir dar aulas na academia ninja, a tarde ficava no templo Hokage vendo os papeis das missões e antes de anoitecer sempre iria visitar o tumulo dos seus pais. Era o que esta fazendo agora! Permanecia sentado em frente ao tumulo e narrava os acontecimentos do dia como se eles ainda estivessem vivos. Um aperto veio no coração de Iruka, faltava lhe algo, uma mudança em sua rotina, uma coisa que o preenchesse de vez. Com os olhos úmidos se levantou e segui seu caminho para casa lentamente.

No local onde Iruka estava há pouco tempo atrás surgiu Kakashi em meio às nuvens. Ele havia acabado de chegar de uma missão e decidira voltar por aquele caminho, missões era o que mais fazia ultimamente desde que o time 7 se desfez com a fuga de Sasuke da vila, com a ida do Naruto com Jiraia para um treinamento e Sakura ficava sempre aos cuidados de Tsunade-sama. Kakashi se aproximou mais do tumulo para ler os nomes, achava infantil o jeito de Iruka agir conversando com o tumulo dos pais como se fosse ainda uma criança, e achou um erro, mesmo que Kakashi tenha escondido o chacka, de Iruka não ter reparado a sua presença, o que seria perigoso para um ninja.

- Intrigante! – nem ele, Kakashi Hatake, visitava tanto a pedra memorial e ainda por cima conversava com ela. Iruka, apesar de ser transparente, tinha algo guardado nele, um segredo.

Kakashi estava em barzinho junto com Gai em um momento raro de não disputa. Ambos estavam com um copo de saquê, porem o de Kakashi estava intocável enquanto o de Gai ficava se esvaziando e enchendo a toda hora. Os dois estavam conversando sobre coisas mundanas, sobre os times, as missões... até para em um assunto, Iruka.

- Eu acho que ele esconde algo, alguma aflição. Pra que visitar o tumulo dos pais to-dos os dias? – Kakashi falava enquanto segurava ainda cheio o copo se saquê, a expressão que fazia não podia ser vista por causa da máscara.

- Desde sempre você tem um cisma com aquele rapaz, desde aquele dia que tivemos que indicar as equipes para a prova Chunin! Eu não tenho nada contra, acho ate que ele tem um fogo da juventude queima dentro dele. – Gai deu mais um dos seus sorrisos brilhan-tes.

- Uma pessoa que tem inúmeras expressões faciais para todos os momentos deve sim esconder algo. – Kakashi colocou a mão no queixo como se estivesse analisando a situação.

- Eu aposto que ele não tem nada a esconder, digo até que ele nem tenha algo especial. – falou antes de tomar mais um gole do saquê.

Derrepente Kakashi se levantou de sobre salto, assustando até mesmo Gai, dava se para perceber um sorriso por de trás da máscara, estendeu a mão para o Gai:

- Então está apostado! E eu farei o favor de descobrir isso.

- Está apostado. – Gai deu um sorriso que transmitia desafio enquanto apertava a mão estendida. – E quem perder vai ter que dizer pra toda a vila que o outro é o melhor.

Kakashi concordou e saiu do bar nas pressas para poder planejar como iria ocorrer a sua vitória da aposta.

- Espera kakashi! Você ainda não tomou... – Gai olhou para o copo vazio de saquê. -... o seu saquê?!! Pegou-me novamente Kakashi! – falou baixinho e entre dentes.

Tinha que pensar em uma maneira de descobrir o que o outro escondia, para isso teria que quase conviver com Iruka, se fosse assim teria que passar algumas horas por dia na casa dele sem aparentar estar espionando, isso daria certo se ele se disfarçasse de algo inocente. Kakashi olhou para o céu estrelado em busca de uma idéia. Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados por risadas e latidos, olhou na direção do barulho e viu crianças brincando com um filhote de cachorro. Ao mesmo tempo em que surgia um sorriso por detrás da máscara surgia uma idéia em sua cabeça.

Era cedo havia acabado de amanhecer e Iruka acordava lentamente sem pressa já que esse seria o seu dia de folga. Levantou se e segui para o banheiro onde olhou se no espelho reparando em seus cabelos soltos despenteados e seu semblante ainda cansado, tinha que se arrumar para fazer as compras necessárias para a sua casa.

Já todo arrumado Iruka segui o seu caminho pela vila observando os mercadores e as pessoas que ali passavam, observava as crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro, elas lhe faziam lembrar de Naruto, sentia falta dele e seu jeito imperativo. Avistou de longe a Ichiraku Lamen e decidiu almoçar por lá mesmo, só para matar as saudades.

Kakashi com o seu inseparável livrinho observava de longe Iruka se dirigir à barraquinha de Lamen. Achou a hora perfeita para começar o seu plano, guardou o seu livro e fez um simples selo com as mãos.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Fazia realmente muito tempo que não apreciava o sabor do lamen, e como fez falta! Comia com calma enquanto pensava em sua vida, bem que podia ter feito mais por si, tantos conseguiram, mas ele havia fracassado no que tanto almejava. Deixou os hashis de lado, colocou os cotovelos sobre a bancada e tapou o rosto com as mãos, pensou no q não devia e isso o desgastou. Percebeu algo e olhou entre os dedos para o lado e viu algo ate que interessante.

Um cachorro de pelos acinzentados e de olhos azuis, aparentava ser um Rask Siberiano, estava sentado e olhava Iruka fixamente. O canino encarava de uma maneira analítica que chegava a dar medo. Iruka tirou as mãos do rosto que era pura interrogação e reparou que o cão usava uma coleira.

- Oi, amigo! – o cachorro nem piscava de tanto o encarar, chegou um pouco mais perto do cão e reparou em um "k" escrito no pingente da coleira. – Você não parece ser uma dos cachorros do Kakashi-sensei! Você mais parece um cachorro comum, um vira-lata talvez.

Agora sim o cão demonstrava uma reação, a de indignação. Iruka acariciou a cabeça do cachorro, mas esse pareceu não gostar muito, o que deixou o sensei mais intrigado.

- Onde esta o seu dono? – olhou para todos os lados procurando por alguém que pudesse ser dono dele, era evidente que o cão tivesse dono por causa da coleira e o animal estava em um estado impecável. – você deve esta dando uma volta pela vila! – foi mais um conclusão do que uma pergunta.

Iruka retirou se dali, colocando o dinheiro do lamen sobre o balcão e deixando o cão sozinho. Bem, não foi exatamente sozinho, pois o cão sempre estava lhe seguindo e sempre com aquele olhar de acusação. Fez suas compras, encontrou alguns conhecidos pelo caminho, mas o animal sempre estava ali, lhe seguindo. No caminho para a sua casa, Iruka já estava de saco cheio e tirou um pão de um dos pacotes das compras e estendeu ao cachorro.

- Toma, deve ser fome o seu problema. – falou sorridente, o contrario de como estava há cinco segundos. O cão só cheirou e nem deu bola ao alimento oferecido, apenas começou a abanar o rabo, coisa que Iruka percebeu que o outro não fazia no decorrer do dia. – Certo! Não é fome o que você tem. Mas e o seu dono não vai perceber o seu sumiço? – O cão só tombou a cabeça de lado e deixou uma orelha em pé, um gesto um tanto encantador.

O sensei se pois a voltar a andar em direção a um caminho de sua casa, agora com um sorriso enorme que transmitia tranqüilidade.

- Hei, K! – chamou pela letra que estava no pingente, supondo que fosse esse o nome do cão. – Eu nunca o vi pela vila, será que conheço o seu dono? – Olhou para trás para ver o animal, o que não ocorreu muito bem.

O cachorro não estava mais lá. Olhou para todos os lados, estranhando a tamanha rapidez que K sumira. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de tanta surpresa.

- Ele me deixou falando sozinho! – deixou a cabeça cair. – Bem, eu estava falando com um cachorro isso era sozinho.

Um pouco distante dali Kakashi estava seguindo um caminho oposto a de Iruka. Repassou em sua cabeça o que ocorrera primeiro foi ao Ichiraku Lamen e começou a observar o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, esse estava muito contente, mas de uma hora pra outra ficou perturbado com alguma coisa, porem quando o viu ficou mais calmo. Não gostou do carinho, lhe fez sentir estranho. O que menos gostou foi Iruka telo chamado de vira-lata, se ele tivesse nascido como um cão logicamente seria um de raça. Parou no lugar. Que burro ele foi! Ele deveria ter ido à casa de Iruka, fez uma posição de mão e se transformou no cachorro.

As suas compras estavam já arrumadas, tudo estava tranqüilo e perfeito, enfim tranqüilidade. Se jogou de qualquer jeito no sofá, fechou os olhos suspirando estava começando a pegar no sono. Um latido e um arranhar na porta despertou Iruka que se levantou e percebeu que a quantidade de latidos e arranhões aumentou. Abriu a porte e cachorro todo contente entrou como se sentisse em casa.

- Pêra aí! Como você descobriu onde eu morava? E não vai entrando assim. – o cão nem deu importância e subiu no sofá e deitou se nele com estrema preguiça. Iruka se aproximou dele com as mãos na cintura. – Hei folgado. Você some do nada e depois aparece só pra se deitar no meu sofá? Foi ver o seu dono?

Em resposta o cachorro abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos pronto para dormir. "Sabia, Iruka-sensei, que você faz perguntas de mais?". Logicamente Kakashi não podia falar, mas deixar de pensar não deixaria.

- Pode indo sair daí! – Iruka puxou o cachorro e ele ficou mais mole ainda para não sair. – Anda levanta do sofá, você come e bebe lá no seu dono e vem aqui dormir?!! – puxou com mais força o que fez o cão correr pela casa.

Travou-se uma batalha entre homem e cão. O animal corria pela casa fazendo uma bagunça, Kakashi se divertia com isso, pelo menos cessava as perguntas, mas não era nada divertido pra o jovem sensei que corria para detê-lo. Tudo parou no momento em que um porta retratos caiu no chão, Iruka pegou o porta retrato e se sentou ali mesmo no chão para olhá-lo, o cachorro se aproximou do sensei e viu um casal na foto.

- São os meus pais. – Iruka falou como se estivesse respondendo uma pergunta. Permanecia tão sereno, parecia que não queria falar ou pensar em mais nada. O cão andou em direção a porta indicando que queria ir embora, o jovem sensei a abriu. – Tchau, K!

Não ligava se o cachorro nunca iria responder a sua despedida, só era bom conversar com alguém. Ao fechar a porta olhou novamente a foto. O que seria tanto o que lhe incomodava? Naquele momento podia ser a destruição de sua casa. Mas para certo ninja é algo a mais.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3 **_

Seu Icha Icha é bem interessante. Tanto que já o leu milhares de vezes todas as edições. Era bem interessante mesmo! Quem ele estava enganando? Mesmo ele lendo aquilo não conseguia tirar um assunto da cabeça. Fazia uma semana que começara a aposta e não havia descoberto nada, pelo contrario desde aquele dia em que derrubara a foto não ocorreu mais nada que pudesse lhe dizer o que Iruka tinha. Era mais fácil desistir da aposta, não ligava de perder essa, apenas queria se livrar daquilo. Passar tanto tempo com Iruka não estava o fazendo bem, ficar ao lado dele lhe despertava certa raiva... Não sabia o porquê da raiva, do desconforto. Queria apenas que aquela palhaçada acabasse.

- Ola Kakashi! – E ainda por cima tinha que aparecer Gai para atrapalhar seu raciocínio. – Como anda as coisas com Iruka-sensei?

Não ligou se aquela pergunta tinha ou não tinha um duplo sentido. Ele só queria resolver aquele assunto em seus pensamentos, mas tinha que chegar o idiota verde. Continuou a ler seu livro fingindo não dar importância.

- Esta bem. – Poucas palavras para mentir. Não estava bem, uma semana era muito para Kakashi, queria desistir, mas tinha algo que o impulsionava a continuar.

- Quais são métodos de investigação? – Se kakashi queria que o assunto acabasse gai queria continuar o assunto.

Que método tolo e infantil. Deveria se matar por ter pensado em um método tão idiota. Um cachorro? Não tinha nada melhor? Algo que não fosse tão próximo àquela pessoa? Claro que ele não respondeu a pergunta de Gai. Kakashi olhou pro lado e viu a figura de Iruka, que estava carregando papeis que possivelmente eram provas, saindo da academia ninja. Reparou que o sensei parou na entrada e começou a olhar pros lados como se estivesse procurando por alguém. Era de se esperar aquela ação de Iruka, já que desde que Kakashi começara a se transformar em um cão, todos os dias o animal estava lá na entrada esperando o Iruka.

Porem aquela forma de agir era um pouco estranha já que Iruka passava os últimos dias reclamando da perseguição do animal e da bagunça que ele causava quando o deixava entrar em sua casa. Kakashi reclamava por passar tempo demais ao lado de Iruka que nem lembrou dos momentos engraçados, como por exemplo, o susto de Iruka ao encontras seus papeis todos manchados de lama ou na vez que ele viu as suas roupas rasgadas por garras. Para Kakashi, ver Iruka nervoso era, digamos, interessante ate mesmo um pouco quente. Quente?

- Kakashi! Você não vai lá? – E lá vai Gai de novo interrompendo seus pensamentos. Alias tem pensado demais.

- Não! Meu método não exige que eu vá lá. – não era exatamente uma mentira. Não era ele, Kakashi, que iria lá e sim K.

Olhou novamente para Iruka, este estava um pouco recolhido por estar conversando com um rapaz de cabelos azulados e amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Kakashi tinha quase certeza que conhecia aquele rapaz que provavelmente seria um jonin, quando esse rapaz se foi, Kakashi percebeu certo alivio de Iruka por o outro ter ido embora.

- Até logo Gai! – Kakashi saiu sem esperar resposta.

Seguiu em direção ao Iruka, fingindo que lia seu Icha Icha. Cada vez mais se aproximava do jovem sensei, e no momento certo esbarrou nele o que fez os papeis de Iruka irem ao chão. Kakashi continuou a seguir seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido. Iruka ficou um pouco furioso em relação a indiferença de Kakashi ao fato do pequeno acidente, foi só quando Iruka se agachou para poder pegar os papéis que o albino parou de andar e olhou para trás com uma cara um tanto que fingida.

- Iruka-sensei? – falou como se tivesse reparado no outro naquele momento. – Não deixe papeis largados assim, alem de provocar sujeira esses parecem ser importantes.

- Estão no chão porque você esbarrou em mim Kakashi-sensei! – continuou a recolher os papeis, porem um pouco mais irritado com o jeito de Kakashi agir.

- Hum... Nem percebi que havia esbarrado em você. – os olhos de Kakashi se curvaram demonstrando estar sorrindo. – Tenha uma ótima tarde. – pronunciou a ultima frase de um jeito sarcástico e começou a andar sem pedir desculpas ou ajudar Iruka.

Continuou a recolher os papéis, não adiantaria se irritar, o outro sempre tinha respostas para tudo que ele dizia.

- Quer ajuda Iruka-sensei? – um polegar levantado e uma pose idiota, Maito Gai apareceu para ajudar o dia. Gai observou o jeito que Kakashi agira de longe, achou estranho o fato do outro dizer que não necessitava chegar perto de Iruka, mas chegou perto, derrubou as coisas dele e agiu de uma forma um pouco estranha.

- Não precisa Gai-sensei! Já recolhi tudo. – respondeu de um jeito tímido.

- Mas se precisar estarei sempre disponível para ajudar. – o outro só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Gai aproveitou a deixa para se retirar numa velocidade surpreendente que chegava a levantar poeira e que fez os papeis de Iruka voarem novamente.

Só fez questão de suspirar e voltar a recolher os papéis, quando terminou se sentou ali mesmo no chão segurando os papéis, para poder esperar em paz o cãozinho que estava atrasado. (Na mente de Iruka). Kakashi já estava longe, mas podia apostar que Iruka ainda estaria, aonde o deixou, esperando o animalzinho, o que deixava o ninja mascarado um pouco atordoado. "Droga! Por que eu faço isso?"

K não costumava demorar tanto assim, alias sempre estava lá antes dele chegar. Na cabeça de Iruka passava milhões de idéias sobre o que deveria ter ocorrido com o cachorro, as maiorias ruins. Não gostava de pensar em algo drástico, mas pensou.

- Chega logo! – com a cabeça baixa sussurrou pra si mesmo.

Quando escutou latidos foi a hora de levantar a cabeça e abrir um sorriso. Viu correr em sua direção um cachorro, a imagem ia ficando cada vez mais nítida quando se aproximava. Quando chegou de vez em frente ao Iruka parou ofegante e com a língua de fora, mas se dava para perceber o abanar do rabo. O sensei se levantou com um sorriso de lado, ajeitou os papeis em seus braços e começou a caminhar.

- Ainda bem que você chegou, eu já estava indo embora. – falou tentando não transmitir o quão preocupado estava antes.

"Fala a verdade! Você iria passar o dia todo me esperando. Confessa que ficou preocupado comigo." O cão latiu.

- Quer saber? Vou te testar hoje. Ver o que você sabe fazer. – Iruka sorriu e continuou a olhar para frente.

"Ham? O que ele pretende fazer?"

- Só vou deixar isso em casa e vou te levar pra um lugar! – Iruka se referia aos papéis quando dizia deixar em casa. Qual seria esse lugar que Iruka estava falando?

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

Guardou os papeis em casa, mal ajeitou tudo e saiu rapidamente com o cachorro. Estava sorrindo e andava pela vila sempre como o animal em seu encalço que permanecia confuso. "Aonde é que você esta me levando Iruka-sensei?".

- K, o que houve que você demorou tanto? – depois de tanto tempo passado ele foi perguntar agora. – Seu dono ficou bravo por você passar todo o tempo fora de casa que te proibiu de sair?

O cachorro nada fazia, latia e corria de um lado pro outro, eles estavam se afastando um pouco da vila. Chegaram a um imenso campo, com poucas flores e ao fundo tinha arvores acumuladas, tipo um bosque. Lá era uns dos campos de treinamentos existentes na vila.

"Então era aqui que você queria me trazer!". O cão sentou-se ao lado de Iruka e observou a paisagem.

- Vamos fazer algo diferente hoje. – Iruka recolheu uma vareta no chão. – Você consegue pega-lo?

O cachorro se deitou estirado ao chão como resposta.

"Ah não. Você não vai querer que eu corra atrás disso, né?"

- Anda levanta molenga! – mexeu no cachorro com os pés, esse nem saiu do lugar. – Vai pegar! – jogou o graveto.

O objeto voou e Iruka e o cachorro acompanharam com o olhar até o graveto cair no chão. O homem e o animal se entre olharam e o cão bocejou e continuou deitado agora de barriga pra cima. Iruka olhou K de cima com uma careta em seu rosto.

Kakashi observou com atenção Iruka, como podia alguém ter a capacidade de mudar a forma do rosto tão rapidamente? De um sorriso para uma careta? Mas ate que Iruka ficava bem assim, ainda mais com um seu azul ao fundo e a luminosidade do Sol dava mais brilho a ele.

- Será que você não faz nada? – acariciou a barriga do cachorro. – Pega o graveto!

"Isso não Iruka. Já não bastava ter que fingir ser cachorro? Agora tenho que fazer as mesmas idiotices?"

Iruka segurou K e o obrigou a levantar, pegou um outro graveto e agachou na frente do cão.

- Hoje estou disposto a passar um dia diferente. Pra falar a verdade desde que te conheci meus dias são diferentes. Mas hoje não quero que seja igual ao outros, você mudou a minha rotina, então faça alguma coisa, por favor.

Jogou o graveto novamente, que caiu em uma distancia considerável. K permaneceu sentado e se coçando. O jovem sensei ficou com os ombros caídos e uma gota na cabeça.

- Você não é nada extraordinário! Você só presta pra dormir e bagunçar. – apontou acusadoramente. – Eu não acredito, estou discutindo com um cachorro. – bateu na testa.

Iruka se sentou no chão, acariciou a cabeça do cachorro e sorriu. Novamente a mudança de humor drástica.

- Desculpa amigo.

"Amigo?". Em todos os momentos Iruka apenas o chamava de K, ou de adjetivos carinhosos: molenga ou folgado. Nunca lhe chamou de amigo. Talvez o animal esteja tampando o buraco da solidão dele!

"Sendo assim, não o deixarei decepcionado." O cachorro se levantou, o que estranho o Iruka, e andou tranquilamente. Iruka viu K andar de uma forma tão otimista, viu alem disso o bichinho apanhar o graveto, voltar com ele e largar em seu colo.

- Será que você sabe fazer mais alguma coisa? – sorriu docemente.

"Se sei? Vou de deixar impressionado." O cachorro olhou fixamente para o conjunto de arvores, visão e audição aguçados. Iruka olhou o mesmo lugar para descobrir o que se passava. O animal permanecia tão atento, era realmente estranho vê-lo assim. Sem preguiça, sem brincadeiras. A orelha direita do animal se moveu um pouco, o olfato aguçou, ele se inclinou um pouco a frente. Ele estava preparado para algo. Só bastou uma pequena movimentação entre as arvores para o animal sair em disparada.

- Espera! – já era tarde o cão correra para o interior das arvores.

Kakashi fazia questão de correr velozmente entre as arvores, procurava ter bons reflexos para não se atrapalhar em nada. Ele iria provar o quanto o cão era extraordinário. E o coelho que ele estava perseguindo apareceu na hora certa, o cachorro estava casando o coelho.

Corria entre raízes, folhas, gravetos, arvores mais curtas com muita agilidade e empenho, o coelho tentava fugir, mas Kakashi sabia que não adiantava. Estava próximo, faltava pouco, iria capturá-lo, iria mostrar o potencial do animal, mostrar que valeu a pena a mudança de rotina. Saltou em direção ao coelho pronto para cravar suas presas e...

Iruka apareceu do nada e bem na frente do animal. Mordeu sem querer o braço dele que usou pra bloquear, o impaquito foi tão grande que Iruka e o cão foram parar no chão. K largou o braço do sensei e desaproximou, viu o coelho desaparecer entre os arbustos. Não era para aquilo ter ocorrido, não era para Iruka ter se machucado. Kakashi estranhou a risada de Iruka.

- Retiro o que eu disse. Você é extraordinário. – se Kakashi era extraordinário, Iruka era surpreendente.

Iruka se levantou mantendo o sorriso, o braço sangrando um pouco.

- E eu aqui achando que seu dono não lhe ensinava nada. Nossa! Você é um cão de caça. – mas como Iruka podia ser tão indecifrável? O cachorro o feriu e ele ficava lá o elogiando. – Só que não precisa ferir um animal pra me provar nada, ta bom K?

Como alguém não ligava pra seu bem estar por conta de um animal? Iruka feri-la o braço para conservar um pouco mais alem a vida de um coelho. Kakashi observava o sangue escorrer do braço ate os dedos de Iruka, dava pena. O cachorro se aproximou lentamente e lambeu os dedos de Iruka como se fosse um pedido de desculpas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem! Vamos voltar?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ficar aquele tempo com Iruka não foi nada esclarecedor, foi tudo mais confuso. Andavam juntos pela vila, paravam de vez em quando por causa de crianças querendo brincar com o cachorro. Iruka precisava fazer um curativo. O surpreendente era que o sorriso não saia do rosto dele.

- O nosso dia foi esquisito, mas ate que foi engraçado! – olhou pra o cachorro. – Venha, vamos por aqui.

Entraram por uma rua onde se encontrava umas casas simples, Iruka estava se dirigindo a uma que ficava um pouco afastada das outras, Kakashi conhecia aquela casa, ela pertencia a uma velha senhora louca por animais, ela tinha vários deles. A viu sentada em uma cadeira de balanço e alisando os pelos de um gato em seu colo.

- Olá senhora Genkai!

- Olá Iruka! – aquela velha era louca. Cumprimentou Iruka olhando pra o cachorro. – O que ouve com o seu braço?

- Um pequeno acidente com meu amigo aqui. – de novo o chamava de amigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O braço já estava enfaixado e curado. Iruka perdeu todas as informações necessárias para um cuidado de mordida de cachorro, mas não foi para fazer o curativo que ele foi procurar a velha.

- Senhora Genkai, a senhora já viu esse cão com alguém?

- Sim, com você.

- Bem, com uma outra pessoa.

- Nunca vi esse cão com outra pessoa, só com você. Eu pensei que ele fosse seu.

- Ele não é meu, ele só passa uma boa parte do tempo comigo, mas ele sempre aparece alimentado e limpo. Ele tem um dono e eu queria conhecê-lo.

- É uma pena ele não ser seu, vocês ficam bem juntos. – Kakashi não gostou da frase. – Muitos cães são trazidos de outras vilas para cá e há muitas pessoas que podem ser o dono dele. Já pensou em perguntar para as pessoas mais obvias em ter uma cão desse? Afinal você disse que ele é bom em caça.

Iruka perguntaria, procuraria por esse dono que nunca viu. K entrara em sua vida para causar mudanças, queria saber quem era o dono daquela mudança. Mal sabia ele que seu amigo só passava de uma farsa.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

- Oi pai, oi mãe. Hoje foi como sempre. Eu expliquei para turma o henge no jutsu, foi interessante, tiveram alunos que me impressionaram. Um que me tirou do serio foi o Konohamaru, que fez aquele ridículo sexy no jutsu, igualzinho o Naruto no passado. Sinto falta do Naruto, como será que ele esta se saindo com Jiraya-sama? Espero que ele volte logo. Sabem de uma coisa? Faz três dias que comecei a procurar pelo dono de K assim como a senhora Genkai falou, perguntei para quase toda a vila, mas ninguém sabe da onde esse cachorro saiu. E você deve está se divertindo com isso não é K?

Iruka perguntou para o cão que estava sentado no seu lado. O sensei foi como sempre visitar o tumulo de seus pais e estranhamente dessa vez K lhe acompanhou. O fato citado pelo Iruka de está procurando o dono do cachorro fazia muita graça para Kakashi, o moreno literalmente perguntou para todos e não achava a resposta que queria. O mais intrigante era o porquê do outro querer achar esse dono.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Até logo. – Iruka se levantou e saiu sendo seguido pelo cão.

"Iruka, pra que fala assim com esse tumulo? Você sabe muito bem que nunca será respondido." Kakashi simplesmente pensou.

- Eu sei que eles nunca irão responder.

Quando Iruka falou isso o cachorro parou na hora surpreendido. Será que ele havia descoberto?

- Sabe K, às vezes você me olha de um jeito que eu posso descobrir o que você pensa. Agora pouco você me olhou de um modo que parecia me perguntar o porquê de eu falar com um tumulo. – Iruka coçou a cabeça. – É estranho explicar o porquê dessa minha mania de falar com o tumulo deles, mas é a mesma mania de falar com você. Eu sei que você nunca vai responder, porem converso contigo.

Agora sim Kakashi ficou aliviado, Iruka não havia descoberto nada.

- Faz tão pouco tempo que você apareceu, mas parece que te conheço há anos. Até parece que somos junções.

"Calma ai Iruka, você deve esta exagerando. Como é que um cachorro vai ser a sua junção?"

Iruka parou no meio do caminho curvou-se um pouco para poder olhar melhor o animal e sorriu malevolamente.

- Aja o que houver, molenga, eu vou achar o seu dono. – voltou-se a sua postura normal e caminhou alegremente.

"Essa apavorou!"

A vila estava tranquila, nada anormal. Aquela cena de um cão seguindo um sensei, já era normal, agora, para os habitantes da vila. Muitos dali já eram conhecidos por causa da busca incansável do Iruka.

- O dia mais triste da minha vida não foi o dia que descobri a morte dos meus pais... – Iruka cortou o silencio.

Kakashi estava acostumado com isso. Parecia que Iruka usava a presença do animal para se abrir, parecia que ele necessitava disso e o cachorro entrou no momento certo. Com as confissões de Iruka, Kakashi poderia descobrir logo o que aquele sensei tinha para poder acabar com aquilo. Tinha certos momentos daquele que Iruka tirava um assunto qualquer para desabafar. Kakashi ficou atento para o que Iruka falaria, era a primeira vez que ele falava de uns dos momentos mais tristes para ele.

-...mas foi o dia do enterro deles. – Iruka ficou com um olhar melancólico. – Eu não sei ao certo a causa de eu não lembrar bem desse dia. Mas eu sei que foi um péssimo dia pra mim. Tudo de ruim ocorreu nessa data. Foi nesse dia que...

Parou no meio da vila, pessoas passavam no seu lado nem ligando para o estado catatônico que ele estava. Kakashi estranhou essa reação da parte do Iruka, ele havia parado do nada e uma lagrima solitária desceu no seu rosto, fechou as suas mãos em punhos aterrorizado com alguma coisa, e depois fechou os olhos com força parecendo apagar alguma lembrança desagradável.

Como uma pessoa podia ser assim, de um momento todo alegre passar a um estado de choque? Kakashi queria saber o motivo da mudança de humor repentina, tinha que saber. Mas o outro continuava no mesmo jeito. O modo de tirá-lo daquilo seria chamar a sua atenção. O cachorro mordeu a calça de Iruka e começou a puxá-la, aos poucos Iruka despertara daquele estado e olhou lentamente para o cachorro.

- Esta tudo bem K, já esqueci.

Esquecer o que? Kakashi estava confuso com aquilo. Que assunto seria esse que nem com um animal ele falava? Iruka permaneceu sereno olhando pro céu, e depois voltou a andar em silencio.

- Iruka-sensei! – Sakura vinha correndo em direção ao sensei, quando se aproximou curvou-se levemente, para cumprimentá-lo, e sorriu. – Como vai sensei?

- Olá Sakura. – sorriu para a rosada. Como alguém mudava tão rapidamente de emoções? – Como anda seu treinamento com Tsunade-sama?

Ela esfregou uns dos braços, parecendo se lembrar de dores passadas. Olhou para o lado e sorriu sem graça.

- Anda tudo perfeitamente bem.

"Você deve está sofrendo no treinamento da Tsunade-sama." Se Kakashi estivesse em forma humana riria dela abertamente.

Sakura olhou para o cão que estava atrás do Iruka e abriu um grande sorriso. Andou até o animal e começou a brincar com ele.

- Então esse é o famoso cachorrinho que todos falam. – ela alisava os pêlos do animal levemente.

- Famoso?

- É. A vila comenta de você com seu novo cachorro. Você deve cuidar muito bem dele, né Iruka-sensei?

"As pessoas dessa vila falam demais!"

- Olha Sakura, eu não cuido dele. Pra falar a verdade eu não sou o dono dele.

- Não? – ela parecia confusa.

- Não! Ele já aparece alimentado e limpo. A única coisa que eu faço pra ele é nada. Ele dorme e bagunça e só. Depois ele some. E o pior é que não faço ideia de quem seja o dono dele.

- Nossa, eu pensei que ele fosse seu. Vocês se dão tão bem.

"Por que será que todos que Iruka conversa dizem coisas parecidas? Vocês deveriam mudar um pouco de assunto." As orelhas do cão se abaixaram em derrota.

- Tenho que ir Iruka-sensei. – ela falava novamente, agora com um expressão um pouco assustada. – Devo esta atrasada para o treinamento com Tsunade-sama.

Ela correu ao mesmo tempo em que acenava em despedida. Iruka sorriu para o cachorro.

- Tsunade-sama deve estar pegando pesado com o treinamento! – e iria continuar o seu caminho chamando o cão. – Vamos!

A virar-se, Iruka deu de cara com uma figura estranha de sobrancelhas enormes. Se assustou e pulou para trás com os olhos arregalados e com uma mão sobre o peito tentando controlar seus batimentos acelerados.

- Te assustei Iruka-sensei? – Gai perguntou.

- Que nada Gai-sensei. – ficou sem graça. – É que me lembrei de uma coisa que agora esqueci.

- Espero que você volte a lembrá-lo. – Gai fez uma pose ridícula enquanto levantava o polegar. Ele olhou para o cachorro ao lado de Iruka de uma forma estranha. – Que é isso?

- É um cachorro que esta me seguindo há quase duas semanas. – foi tudo que Iruka respondeu.

- Hum... há quase duas semanas. – Gai se virou fazendo menção em sair. – Então até logo Iruka-sensei. – deu dois passos. – Espera ai.

Correu em direção ao cachorro tão rápido que levantou poeira. Iruka pulou para o lado com o susto, com uma perna levantada. O nariz de Gai estava colado ao focinho do cachorro, os dois se encaravam sem piscar, transmitindo rivalidade. Travavam um duelo de olhares. Um quase homem versus um animal.

- Eu não acredito. – simplesmente foi tudo que Gai disse.

- Você não acredita...? – Iruka não entendia nada.

- Eu esqueci o fogão ligado! – Gai gritou e correu. Dessa vez a poeira levantada foi maior, o que fez Iruka balançar os braços tentando afasta-la.

- Ele é muito estranho!

"Só agora você percebeu?" kakashi não havia gostado nada daquele olhar do Gai.

Ambos, Iruka e K, começaram a andar novamente. O dia esta sendo realmente cansativo.

- Olá Iruka. – uma voz maliciosa foi escutada por de trás.

"Parece que todos resolveram tirar o dia de hoje para conversarem com Iruka."

O primeiro a olhar para trás foi o cachorro, que não gostou nada da figura que viu. Era o sujeito de cabelos azulados que vira conversar com Iruka na frente da academia¹, o sujeito carregava com sigo um sorriso cínico. Ele passou no lado do animal parecendo que não existia e parou próximo até demais do Iruka.

Iruka estava de uma forma estranha. As pernas tremendo, a cabeça um pouco baixa e as bochechas completamente coradas. Ele parecia temer e estar completamente a mercê do outro. O que não agradou Kakashi.

- Ol... ola Kaito-san. – a voz de Iruka estava falha, ele não olhava para os olhos do outro. A mente dele ficou despeça de uma maneira que parecia que estava se lembrando de uma coisa.

- Que isso Iruka? – o sorriso cínico do outro aumentou. – Me chame simplesmente de Kaito, afinal nós somos íntimos para essas formalidades.

Íntimos? Kakashi reparou que Iruka olhou para o lado mais vermelho ainda e mais atordoado, estava até com um pouco de falta de ar. Kakashi decidira por não ficar lá escutando tantas baboseiras.

- E... eu... é que eu... – Iruka levantou o rosto. – Cadê o K?

- K? – o outro perdeu o sorriso e ficou serio.

- O cachorro que estava aqui! – Iruka perdera K de vista.

Kaito olhava para os lados desinteressadamente. Ele não queria saber de cachorro nenhum.

- Ele deve ter ido embora. – Kaito respondeu desgostoso.

- Eu preciso procurá-lo. – Iruka correu.

- Espera. – o outro falou, mas Iruka já tinha desaparecido de sua vista. Ele percebeu que foi desculpa de Iruka para fugir dele. – Você não vai poder fugir pra sempre de mim!

Iruka corria por todos os lados procurando K, ele não queria ter deixado-o ir. Por algum motivo, ele queria seguir o animal para saber quem era o dono dele. Mas Kaito apareceu e ele ficou fora de seu mundo, se sentiu mal. Rapidamente Iruka virou uma rua e antes que esbarrasse em uma pessoa parou bruscamente, tomou fôlego para depois ver quem era a pessoa que quase atropelara.

- Kakashi-sensei!

O outro pronunciara nada. Segurava o seu Icha Icha com uma mão e a outra estava posta no bolso. Kakashi olhava para Iruka de uma forma furiosa, o único olho visível demonstrava certo desgosto para o outro. O olhar de Kakashi assustava naquele momento.

- Olá Kakashi-sensei. – Iruka tentou ser cordial.

- O que você quer Iruka-sensei. – a resposta que Kakashi deu foi bruta. O olhar ficou com um pouco mais de fúria.

A partir dos gestos do Kakashi que não se movimentara saberia que ele estava indiferente, mas o jeito da voz... Iruka sabia que estava sendo indesejado através da voz do Kakashi.

- Eu estou procurando um cachorro. Você o viu passar por aqui? Ele tem pêlos acinzentados e...

- Eu não quero saber. – Kakashi o cortou de uma forma rude. – Você não esta um pouco grandinho para ficar por ai correndo atrás cachorrinhos? – tinha ironia na voz.

- Eu...

- Faça um favor para você mesmo Iruka-sensei, vai fazer algo mais interessante para a sua vida.

- O que você...? – Iruka não acreditava no que estava escutando.

- Olha pra você! Ainda é um chunin. Vá se aprimorar, treinar mais. Vá fazer algo de útil, vá procurar uma amante, se não tiver capacidade de conseguir uma garota procure um rapaz.

Iruka serrou os punhos com fúria.

- Isso se você já não tiver um. Se você tiver... vai logo abrir as suas pernas essa pessoa e não fica por ai brincando com animaizinhos. – Kakashi encerrou a conversa. – Isso chega a dar pena.

Kakashi começou a andar passando direto pelo Iruka e lendo seu inseparável livro. Iruka tremia de raiva, aquilo foi humilhante. Mesmo não sendo em publico foi humilhante.

- O QUE VOCE TEM CONTRA MIM? – gritou com fúria, não pôde segurar. Os olhos começavam a ficarem úmidos.

Kakashi parou de costas e não teve intenção nenhuma de olhar Iruka, como se o outro fosse ninguém.

- Tudo.

Ele tinha tudo contra si? Algo nostálgico, parecia que já tinha escutado algo parecido antes. Iruka precisava de um amigo, precisava de K. Ele nada respondeu, saiu correndo de lá com um nó na garganta. Ele precisava achar seu amigo K.

O ninja copiador nada fez, seguiu o seu caminho fingindo ler o seu livro, sabia que pegara pesado com o outro mas não sabia causa disso. Parou no meio do caminho e fechou o seu livro.

- Eu sei que você está aí Gai, apareça.

Uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu do nada, e foi se decepando ao poucos até surgir uma figura masculina vestida de verde.

- Precisamos conversar Kakashi!

_**Continua...**_

_**- - -X- - - **_

1-Para quem não se lembra, rever capitulo 3.

Obrigada e reviews...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

- Então, era esse o seu método de investigação? – o sorriso irônico não saia da face de Gai.

Estavam tomando saquê em uma barraquinha. Encontravam-se mais isolados dos outros, evitando que assim alguém pudesse escutá-los.

- Tem algo contra, Maito Gai? – tentava ao máximo fugir do assunto.

- Nenhuma Hatake Kakashi. Simplesmente é criativo, e é isso que gosto! – levantou o copo de saquê brindando no ar. – É isso que é a juventude.

Brindar a que? Era ridículo tudo que estava passando por uma aposta que nem se importava. Talvez só continuasse com essa historia por causa da sua estranha curiosidade que tinha pelo Iruka. Porem não sabia de onde vinha essa curiosidade.

- Por que um cachorro?

Teve os pensamentos cortados pela aquela voz irritante. Olhou simploriamente para o chamativo verde. Seu olhar transmitia indiferença ao assunto, o que não era verdade.

- Era o melhor disfarce para se aproximar do Iruka-sensei, sem despertar suspeitas. Se eu me aproximasse dele com minha verdadeira forma, ele não se abriria comigo com faz para o falso animal. E também a melhor forma de estar no lar dele um bom tempo.

- E quando é que você vai desistir da aposta e se conformar que sou o melhor?

"O que mais quero é desistir. Mas continuo para ver a sua cara de idiota quando te contar as coisas que descobrirei sobre ele e ganhar isso." A irritação permanecia, mas tentava ao máximo conte-la. E tinha êxito.

- Não vou desistir, estou obtendo bons resultados.

Gai começou com um sorrisinho baixo que aos poucos foi aumentando e se tornando estridente. Já estava bêbado, podia se perceber pelo seu rosto vermelho e seu jeito deplorável de rir. Ria tão escandalosamente que chamava atenção de quem passasse, Kakashi nem ligava para o outro estar a rir desesperadamente, apenas observava que Gai colocava as mãos na barriga para aguentar a dor que vinha. As gargalhadas foram ficando mais altas e por fim caiu do banquinho que estava sentado.

Rolava de um lado para o outro, no chão, bestamente. Despejava lagrimas aos horrores. Gai era realmente exagerado em tudo. Ele se levantou pegou uma garrafa de saquê e colocou um pé sobre o balcão. Fez mais uma ridícula pose, fingindo brinde com a garrafa.

- Obtendo bons resultado, sei. Eu vi como tratou Iruka-sensei. – sentou e encheu mais um copo. – Se o seu resultado vem com você maltratando o pobre coitado, continue sendo um cachorro. Ele gosta mais do cachorro do que você. – tomou o liquido ardente de uma vez.

Iruka realmente gostava mais do cachorro do que Kakashi. O ninja albino queria nem lembrar do ocorrido de pouco tempo. É, podia tentar uma aproximação mais efetiva, isso se Iruka quisesse e se Kaito não aparecesse, não gostou do jeito dele. Kaito, aquele filho da...

- Você o odeia tanto assim? – e lá vai novamente Gai cortar os seus pensamentos. – Coitado do Iruka-sensei, deve nem saber o porquê de você não gostar dele.

"Não é que eu o odeie ou não goste dele! É só uma coisa que não sei explicar."

- Você se lembra do dia que conheceu Iruka-sensei? – Gai perguntou.

Tinha umas certas memórias, ele achava. Lembrava? Sim lembrava. Por mais estranho que parecesse Kakashi não recordava, até aquele momento que Gai perguntou, o dia em que conheceu Iruka.

----------

_Era mais uma missão completada. Teve alguns empecilhos mais ocorrera tudo bem. Mas faltava o trabalho em equipe, Obito dava problemas com seu jeito infantil em missões importantes, porem graças ao seu trabalho e da Rin tudo ocorrera bem. Pulavam de arvores em arvores indo de volta a Konoha, estavam sujos, desgastados e fracos, mas não impedia de usar o pouco de energia que tinham para brigar._

_- Sua infantilidade quase fez tudo a perder! – era a conclusão de Kakashi sobre a missão._

_- Minha infantilidade? Você que é individual demais, queria fazer tudo sozinho. – respondeu Obito. – Olha Kakashi, você pode ser forte, mas não conseguiria resolver a luta sozinho. Por isso que me intrometi na batalha._

_- A sua intromissão quase feriu fatalmente a Rin!_

_Ao escutar o que Kakashi dissera, Obito parou em um galho. Todos pararam esperando a tão esperada resposta agressiva que viria do Ushiha. Minato, que apenas escutava calado toda a discussão, suspirou cansado. Obito olhou para a integrante feminina do time com um olhar triste, reparou no curativo que tampava um corte fundo no ombro dela. Por pouco não foi no peito, ai sim teria sido fatal. Seu olhar triste poderia ser visto por todos e Rin, sendo a boa amiga que era, queria acalmá-lo._

_- Esta tudo bem Obito. – tranquilizou._

_Minato pousou uma mão no ombro de Rin e deu seu típico sorriso cativante, olhou os outros dois jovens sem dizer nada, eles sabiam o que o sensei queria. Só queria descansar e ficar ao lado de sua esposa. Então começaram novamente a saltar de volta a vila. Aos poucos os amontoados de galhos estavam diminuindo mostrando mais luminosidade no final de tudo. A claridade estava aumentando, e aumentando, e aumentando até que a luz quase cegasse a todos._

_Estavam todos com a mão estendida na altura da testa para fazerem um pouco de sombra para que assim pudessem ver melhor. O campo era bem bonito, cheio de flores e pássaros a sobrevoar o local. O silencio era muito tranquilizante, só se escutava o suar baixo do pequeno rio que tinha ao fundo._

_- Bom! – Minato chamou atenção de todos. – Aqui esta excelente para vocês, então vou indo. – sumiu em uma velocidade impressionante._

_Ele estava realmente com pressa de encontrar Kushina. Teria sido melhor que ele não tivesse ido embora tão cedo, o clima ficou tenso. Kakashi encarou Obito de uma forma estranha._

_- O que você esta encarando? – Obito perguntou irritado._

_- Estou vendo o quanto você é tão patético._

_Uma veia se formou na testa de Obito e seus olhos ficaram em branco de tamanha fúria, tomou ar para gritar se não fosse interrompido por sua amiga._

_- Não vão começar a discutir, né? Vocês vão ter que se entender agora._

_Poderiam começar uma discussão imediatamente se as atenções dos três não fossem tiradas por causas de pequeninas risadas. Olharam onde supostamente poderia estar vindo as risadas, e viram um garoto sair do meio dos arbustos correndo segurando uma pequena redinha e perseguindo uma borboleta amarela. Obito abriu um sorriso enorme, era divertido ver aquele garoto, que usava um pequeno rabo de cavalo, pular pelo ar tentando capturar aquela borboleta._

_Kakashi achava ridículo isso, um garoto de quase sua idade agir daquele jeito era deplorável. Ele corria alegremente em zigui zague sempre tentando capturar a borboleta. O pequeno inseto planava para cima e para baixo dificultando a captura, o garoto chegava a morder o lábio inferior por causa da dificuldade, ele corria sem prestar atenção no caminho, por isso não percebeu a sua aproximação do rio._

_Rin, que apenas observava como os outros dois, abriu a boca para avisar sobre o rio a frente, porem não foi rápido o suficiente. O garoto deu um ultimo salto em direção a borboleta e... caiu no rio esguichando água para todos os lados. Os três espectadores se prepararam para correr em seu socorro, mas não precisaram nem se quer sair do lugar. Viram a redinha ser atirada para fora do rioo e o garoto gargalhando saindo com dificuldade do rio. Kakashi observou que os esperançosos olhos brilhavam de divertimento, e à mirá-los na direção deles ficaram confusos._

_Obito saiu correndo rindo na direção do garoto e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a sair de lá o que foi recebido timidamente. Já fora do rio o garoto, com as bochechas coradas, agradeceu e pegou a sua redinha devagar._

_- Meu nome é Ushiha Obito! – falou tentando puxar assunto com o garoto, o que obteve resultado._

_- O meu é Umino Iruka. – ele se virou sorridente estendendo a mão para o aperto de mão, o que foi dada._

_- Então. – Obito puxou assunto. – Por que estava tentando pegar a borboleta?_

_Um pouco distante dali Rin e kakashi observavam a cena com calma. Obito conversava com o garoto como se já fossem íntimos. Kakashi poderia ir embora nesse momento, porem algo o fazia fixar-se no lugar._

_- Obito sabe fazer amizade! – Rin comentou para o companheiro._

_- Desculpe pelo o que te direi Rin, mas você deve entender a diferença entre fazer amizade e flertar. – Kakashi cruzou os braços analisando a cena de um jeito curioso._

_- Obito não está flertando com o garoto. – Rin inclinou a cabeça pro lado olhando fixamente a cena de dialogo._

_Os dois ficaram a discutir as reais intenções de Obito sobre o garoto, o som da voz dos dois foi escutada pelo amigo que se lembrou-os rapidamente. Obito olhou na direção deles e olhou de volta para o garoto Iruka._

_- Venha, vou te apresentar os meus amigos. – pegou na pequena mão e o puxou._

_Ao perceberem que Obito estava vindo na direção deles com o garoto, Kakashi e Rin se calaram, mas o albino ficou a observar o jeito de Obito segurar a mão do garoto para levá-lo, e observou também a face avermelhada dele. O mais irônico de tudo que o garoto lançava olhares tímidos para Kakashi._

_- Pessoal, esse aqui é o Umino Iruka. – Obito apresentou o garoto, Kakashi percebeu que o colega de time não havia soltado a mão de Iruka._

_Rin inclinou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, devido o ferimento, para cumprimentá-lo, Kakashi permaneceu calado a observar o garoto, que soltou a mão de Obito e imitou o movimento de Rin._

_- O meu nome é Rin._

_Iruka voltou-se com seus grandes olhos castanhos a olhar para kakashi, que o encarava descaradamente. Obito achou uma tremenda falta de respeito o sou colega não ter se apresentado e fechou a cara._

_- Esse mal educado aqui é o Hatake Kakashi. Não liga pro mal humor dele, isso é normal. – chegou perto do ouvido de Iruka e cochichou. – Ele se acha._

_Iruka encarou Kakashi um pouco receoso, mas tomou ar e surgiu coragem de cumprimentá-lo. – se pois mais um passo a frente, com uma mão escondeu a pequena rede nas costas e estendeu a outra._

_- É um prazer conhece-lo Kakashi-san._

----------

- Kakashi? Kakashi? – Gai o chamava. – Kakashi por que esta me encarando?

Ele não estava encarando Gai, simplesmente ficou perdido em lembranças que eram mais perdidas. Olhou melhor para Gai, para que ele não percebesse a sua falta de noção do mundo.

- Eu estive pensando Gai. – falou calmamente. – Que seu cabelo esta mais brilhante.

- Você reparou? – Gai extremamente bêbado se animou. – É graças ao meu novo xampu, ele deixa meus cabelos mais sebosos e brilhantes e... – Gai olhou para o lado vendo que o banquinho que antes era ocupado pelo Kakashi agora estava vazio. – ME DEIXOU FALANDO SOZINHO!

Pulava de telhado em telhado, olhava para o céu estrelado. Não havia reparado que já tinha escurecido. Como poderia ter esquecido aquela lembrança? Sentou no telhado e continuou a olhar para o céu. Aquela lembrança era do tempo que ainda não havia ganhado o sharigan, mas como assim ele não se lembrava disso? Por algum motivo esqueceu, porém as lembranças retornavam aos poucos.

"Será que Iruka se lembra disso?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bateu a porta de sua casa com força. Não havia encontrado K, só tinha encontrado alguém que não desejava encontrar, Kakashi. Encostou as costas na porta tentando segurar as lagrimas que vinha. O outro sensei o humilhara verbalmente e nem sabia o que tinha feito contra ele.

- Ele só agi assim porque é um Jonin.

Iruka tentava achar uma solução para o jeito de agir de Kakashi. Estava sozinho, tinha que desabafar com alguém. Quem? K não estava lá.

- Maldito dia que conheci Kakashi-sensei.

Os olhos se abriram um pouco mais, um tanto que espantados. A mente parecia receber certas informações.

----------

_Do momento que havia caido no rio e saido com a ajuda de um garoto ate o momento de descobrir que o nome dele era Obito, Iruka reparou que o garoto distante e mascarado o olhava capsiosamente. Ficava sem jeito como o mascarado o encarava e o pior foi quando estava sendo puxado pelo Obito para conhecer os amigos dele, o mascarado o encarou ainda mais. A garota Rin o cumprimentou, mas o garoto Kakashi permanecia o encarar e sem dizer nada, o jeito foi tomar coragem para cumprimentá-lo diretamente. O mascarado permaneceu com os braços cruzados e o mesmo olhar._

_- Vocês são ninjas? – Iruka perguntou, tentou dar a volta por cima._

_- Percebeu agora garoto?- finalmente Kakashi falou._

_Iruka não sabia se o motivo de tremer era o frio causado pelas suas roupas molhadas ou o medo que sentia por causa da voz do outro._

_- Por que estava tentando capturar a borboleta? – Rin tentou mudar de assunto, para que Iruka ficasse mais avontade._

_- Para mostrar a minha mãe. – sorriu docemente._

_- Mostrar? – Kakashi perguntou só que estava mais preocupado em olhar para o sorriso de Iruka._

_- É, mostrar. – ficou sem jeito. – A borboleta é um ser tão bonito e frágil, que eu queria mostrá-la para minha mãe. Depois que eu a mostrar a libertarei para que outras pessoas possam apreciá-la._

_Obito passou seu braço sobre o ombro de Iruka e sorriu para ele. Kakashi estreitou os olhos levemente, não gostou da cena que estava vendo. Obito tomou a redinha da mão de Iruka._

_- Eu te ajudo a pega-la! – saiu correndo sendo seguido pelo Iruka._

_Rin sorriu e se sentou na grama vendo a cena hilária de seu amigo Obito correr atrás de uma borboleta. Kakashi teve uma vontade súbita de ir embora, porem ficava para ver o que iria dar, observava o jeito desengonçado de Obito, nem parecia um ninja. Mas observar Iruka era diferente, era um garoto comum sem feitos especiais, porem corria com ânimo junto a Obito. A roupa branca molhada o deixava mais frágil, e as bochechas ficavam cada vez mais coradas. E os lábios rosados abertos tentando tomar mais ar, que perdia por causa da corrida._

_- E depois você diz que Obito esta flertando, quem está flertando aqui é você. – Rin falara aquilo como se fosse comum. Na hora que Kakashi iria responder ela continuou. – O seu olhar para o garoto é de puro flerte, todos perceberam, até mesmo o próprio garoto. – Kakashi olhou para Iruka e percebeu que este desviou o olhar, mais corado ainda._

_- Isso é loucura sua. – respondeu o albino._

_Iruka corria para todos os cantos junto com Obito para capturar a borboleta, achava graça do jeito dele. Só não se sentia bem com o olhar de Kakashi. Um vulto passou muito rápido ao lado de Iruka que desalinhou algumas mexas de seu cabelo amarrado, assustou Obito que quase pegara a borboleta, a dita cuja que sumira do nada. O vulto voltou a passar e parou em frente a Iruka._

_Era Kakashi, com as suas duas palmas das mãos fechadas segurando algo. Ele ficou cansado de observar e para acabar com tudo rápido decidiu por ajudar._

_- Aqui esta a sua borboleta. – Iruka ficou com a boca levemente aberta o que mexeu um pouco com Kakashi. – Anda, vai ficar ai babando ou vai pegar a borboleta? Não estou com paciência para ficar segurando isso por muito tempo, então pega isso logo._

_Iruka sorriu e correu para perto de um arbusto onde tirou uma mochila e correu de volta. Dentro dela ele tirou um pequeno recipiente de vidro que tinha uma tampa cheia de furos. Com cuidado, Kakashi depositou a borboleta no vidro que imediatamente foi fechado. Iruka ficou com os olhos brilhando._

_- Obrigado Kakashi-san. – Iruka agradeceu. – E obrigado Obito-kun._

"_Obito-kun?" Kakashi acabou pensando._

_Todos viram a hora que Iruka apanhou a mochila e saiu correndo com o vidrinho na mão, todo sorridente. Obito se virou para Kakashi e..._

_- Valeu Kaka... – Obito nem precisou terminar, Kakashi não estava mais lá. Olhou para Rin que apenas deu de ombros._

----------

quando foi que ocorreu isso que não se lembrava? Iruka ficou confuso, aquilo veio derrepente em sua cabeça e não era imaginação parecia real. Real até demais. Parecia que já tinha acontecido. Se aconteceu, por que ele havia se esquecido? Tanto faz. Ele se sentou no chão, tentado afastar a memória de mais cedo dos insultos de Kakashi. E no dia seguinte procuraria K.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi continuava a observar o céu, agora com mais memórias em sua mente.

"Pelo jeito eu tenho muito mais lembranças, mas eu vou procurar pensar nelas depois. Agora tenho que resolver certos problemas, começando pelo cachorro K."

**CONTINUA...**

**- - X- - **

Capitulo dedicado as mães, as pessoas que leram e as que me mandaram reviews.

Mais memórias de Kakashi e Iruka aparecerão no decorrer da fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ela suspirava em baixo de si, as unhas arranhavam de leve as suas costas e seus movimentos eram sincronizados. Tudo era somente em nome do prazer, era mais uma noite que passava com mais uma atraente mulher.

- Ka... Kakashi! – a voz dela saia falha por causa do prazer que sentia.

Colocou sua mão tremula na nuca dele e deslizou seus dedos lentamente pelos cabelos cinza do ninja, ela queria beijá-lo. Ele desviou e ficou a olhar para o lado, posou sua cabeça no ombro dela, via os cabelos castanhos de sua acompanhante espalhados pela cama. Preferiu fechar os olhos.

Lembrança de uma borboleta amarela a planar vinha em sua mente. Fechou os olhos com mais força e forçou-se mais contra a mulher para poder esquecer, não conseguia. A borboleta subia descia, ela ficava bela contrastando com o céu azul. Ele tirou as mãos dela sobre si e segurou seus pulsos contra a cama, forçou mais fundo e continuava com os olhos fechados, não queria lembrança, não agora. Em companhia da borboleta amarela vinham risadas de um garoto que corria em busca daquele delicado inseto.

- Não. – falava para si mesmo, ele só não queria lembrar. Kakashi sabia que a mulher já estava chegando íntimo prazer, ele também estava quase.

O garoto corria delicadamente atrás da borboleta, seu cabelo castanho já estava desarrumado fora do lugar. Sua risada era tão doce e inocente, as mãos estavam estendidas para pegar a borboleta, seus olhos brilhavam com ansiedade. Uma doce cena que prendia qualquer um.

Gemeram juntos e chegaram ao auge. A mulher fechava os olhos devagar por causa do cansaço que sentia e adormeceu de imediato. Kakashi sentado olhava aquela mulher, era ela atraente pele delicada e longos cabelos castanhos, mas não era ideal. Mais uma de suas noites. Nem se quer fez questão de saber o nome dela. O que importava? Ela não era importante para ele.

Olhou para a janela com um olhar perdido. Aquela lembrança o atormentava, era a primeira vez que pensava em outra coisa quando estava a ter relações, ainda mais pensar em uma cena tão simples daquela.

- Logo isso vai acabar. – era o que ele desejava.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- K, ONDE ESTA VOCÊ? – Iruka gritava com as mãos no ar em busca pelo cachorro.

O cachorro desaparecera e Iruka estava a procura dele a vila inteira, ficou tão pouco tempo com o animal e já criara um vinculo com ele. Nesses dias que o cachorro não aparecia ele se sentia desolado sem ninguém para conversar, mesmo que fosse um animal ele gostava de K. E não ligou por ter gritado no meio da vila, e ligou muito menos por as pessoas estarem o olhando como se fosse um louco.

- Por que você sumiu? – falou baixinho para que somente ele pudesse escutar.

- Olá Iruka! – escutou atrás de si uma voz familiar, ao se virar viu que era uma velha senhora segurando um gato e outros felinos em sua volta.

- Como vai senhora Genkai? – foi cordial com a velha senhora.

- Ainda está a procurar seu cachorrinho? – ela se aproximou.

- Sim, mas... Bem, ele não é meu, senhora Genkai. – sorriu docemente.

- Mas bem que você gostaria, não é? – ela olhava seu gatinho com interesse.

- É, eu sei que isso é loucura. – ele coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

- Pelo o que sei quem sofre de loucura aqui sou eu. – a velha falou brincando, colocou seu gatinho no chão junto com os outros. – Por mais que seja um animal o nosso melhor amigo, não é loucura querer tê-lo ao nosso lado sempre. Os animais são os seres mais verdadeiros que alguém pode encontrar. – ela olhava Iruka bem no fundo de seus olhos.

- São belas palavras. – ele se sentiu mais tranquilizado.

- Tenho que te dizer uma coisa que percebi daquele cachorro. – ela ficou seria.

- O quê? – ficou curioso sobre o assunto, até abriu um pouco mais os olhos.

- Dá pra ver o amor que aquele animal sente por ti, só que ele não percebeu. – ela começou a andar indo embora e sendo seguida pelos gatinhos. – Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos.

Iruka ficou parado vendo a velha senhora seguir o seu caminho, ele não entendera nada da ultima frase que ela dissera. Felizes juntos? Como assim?

- Talvez as pessoas estejam certas, ela deve ser louca.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi andava pela vila lendo, como sempre, o seu interminável livro. Não lendo exatamente, estava pensando em sua ultima lembrança. E daí que conhecera Iruka ainda jovem, não ligava pela borboleta e muito menos que naquela época Iruka havia chamado seu amigo de Obito-kun.

"Vamos esquecer isso Kakashi, hoje você vai fazer uma aproximação mais efetiva. Não vai existir K hoje e nem nunca mais." Pensava com sigo mesmo. "Ta certo que ele gosta muito do cachorro, mas você é o cachorro. Vamos logo acabar com essa aposta ridícula e seguirmos nossa vida como sempre fez."

Olhou para frente vendo aquela senhora louca que conhecera quando era K vindo e sendo seguida por seus gatos. Não ligava para ela, aquela senhora não o conhecia mesmo, e ele fingiria que a não conhecia. Voltou a ler o seu livro. Lentamente ela passou por seu lado e já estava atrás de si.

- Iruka-sensei sente muita falta do cachorro K. – Kakashi escutou ela dizer, quando ele se virou ela já havia cruzado um beco.

- Por que ela me disse isso?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka andava pela vila reparando nas possas d'agua que tinha no chão. Estava chovendo muito ultimamente. Parou e ficou olhando seu reflexo em uma possa, porém tinha um outro reflexo ali que não era o seu. Olhou para trás um pouco assustado.

- Me desculpe por ter lhe assustado Iruka-sensei. – era Kakashi. Ele ficou ainda com a boca um pouco aberta e um tanto receoso com a aproximação do outro, será que ele apareceu para falar mais coisas ruins? Ele se perguntava.

- Tudo bem Kakashi-sensei. – ele falou sem jeito e estava pronto para ir embora.

- Eu também queria me desculpar sobre aquelas coisas que lhe disse naquele dia, eu tive um probleminha e acabei descontando na primeira pessoa que vi. Você! – Kakashi coçava a cabeça.

- Esta tudo bem, aquilo não me afetou em nada. – Iruka balançava seus braços, Kakashi sabia que ele estava mentindo, sabia que havia deixado Iruka triste. – Bem, agora vou indo. Deu dois passos.

- Como um pedido de desculpas te convido para um lamen. – falou calmamente.

Kakashi estava lhe convidando para comer Lamen? Seria como se fosse um encontro? Iruka ficou vermelho. Estava começando a pensar em besteiras, encontro? Que isso. Então ele se lembrou como foi que conheceu Kakashi e ficou mais vermelho.

- Sabe como é, serve para que dois amigos possam colocar seus assuntos em dia. – falou para tentar acalmar o jovem sensei, ele estava muito vermelho por algum motivo.

- Ta bom. Isso não vai fazer mal nenhum. – olhou para todas as direções menos para Kakashi, ele se sentia um estúpido por ter pensado naquilo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Depositaram sobre a bancada duas tigelas de lamen, Iruka agradeceu pela comida e começou a apreciar o gosto do lamen. Por um mínimo de tempo esquecera do restante do mundo, mas reparou que seu acompanhante nem se quer se movera para degustar o lamen. Parou de comer e puxou um fiozinho de macarrão pra dentro, olhou para Kakashi que estava a encará-lo com seu único olho visível de uma forma estranha. Da mesma forma que o olhava na primeira vez que o viu. Ficou sem jeito novamente.

- Não vai comer o seu lamen Kakashi-sensei? – perguntou olhando para a sua própria tigela, ele sabia que Kakashi ainda o observava.

- Eu vou. – respondeu sem piscar.

Para comer, Kakashi teria que tirar a mascara, e Iruka estava ansioso por isso. Nunca tinha visto o rosto do ninja sentado ao seu lado.

- Como anda a vida Iruka-sensei? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Hum... Um pouco desanimada, sinto falta do Naruto. – colou sua mão no queixo e sorriu para si mesmo.

- Desanimada? – Kakashi olhou para a bancada. – Dizem por aí que você estava muito animado com o seu cão.

- As pessoas falam demais Kakashi-sensei.

"Isso é verdade." Kakashi concordara mentalmente.

- Eu não tenho cão. – falou mais triste.

- Por que se preocupa tanto com ele então? – perguntou por perguntar. – Naquele dia você estava extremamente interessado em saber onde esse cão estava.

- O nome dele é K. – corrigiu por impulso. – Perdão, é que ele é um pouco especial para mim. – Agora Kakashi se surpreendera.

- Especial como?

- Ele me ajuda a fugir da realidade. – seu olhar ficou perdido.

- Por que você quer fugir da realidade?

- Nada não. – abaixou a cabeça, seus olhos ficaram em negro e mexeu sua tigela sem ânimo.

"Ele só se abre pro cachorro."

- Você ainda esta atrás de K? – perguntou.

- Lógico. – olhou esperançoso para Kakashi. – O senhor o viu?

- Não! – foi direto e curto. Ficou preso nos olhos de Iruka.

Ficaram se encarando, o vento soprava um pouco mais forte e mais frio, anunciando que em breve choveria. Folhas vinham sendo carregadas pelo vento, e um objeto em especial. Uma fita azul! Essa fita passou por entre eles trazendo com sigo certas coisas.

-----------------------

_Estava cansado, debilitado. Aquela missão ANBU fora muito difícil, felizmente conseguira realizar com sucesso. Tirou sua mascara anbu e encostou-se em uma arvore, ainda usava o uniforme do esquadrão. Olhou para cima vendo que as copas das arvores daquele campo tampavam a visão do céu. Só queria descansar. Um barulho lhe chamou a atenção, do meio dos arbustos surgira uma bola simples que rolou até ele. Parou a bola com o seu pé. Há muito tempo não chegava perto de uma bola, passava a maior parte do seu tempo a treinar. Fechou seus olhos, não se arrependia de ter perdido praticamente sua infância, ele chegou ao topo. Tornara-se um ninja esplendido mesmo sendo muito jovem. Ele, Hatake Kakashi, não se arrependia de nada._

_Escutou passos indo a sua direção, deixou a bola de canto e se escondeu entre as folhas de uma arvore. Ficou para ver o dono da bola, se surpreendeu com o que viu, era o mesmo garoto que perseguia uma borboleta de semanas atrás, Umino Iruka. O garoto pegou a bola lentamente e sorriu vendo que ela estava inteira. Ele olhou para todos os lados e para as arvores, ele se sentia sendo observado. Estava voltando pelo caminho que viera e decidiu olhar uma ultima vez para uma arvore, viu Kakashi de cabeça para baixo com os pés grudados na arvore, ele segurava um mascara de formato de um animal e permanecia com os braços cruzados._

_- Olá Kakashi-san! – sorriu enormente para o mascarado que lhe encarava de uma forma estranha. Suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas._

_- O que faz aqui? – perguntou ríspido. Iruka deixou de sorrir._

_- Só estava brincando com o meu pai. – olhou para a bola._

_Kakashi estreitou mais os olhos, ele nunca brincara com seu pai. O que isso importava?Nada. Apareceu de relance perto de Iruka, que se assustou com a súbita aproximação de Kakashi, próxima até demais. Deu alguns passos para trás e deixou a bola cair. Kakashi percebendo que o assustara desaproximou. Sentou-se no chão com as costas apoiadas numa arvore e deixou sua mascara ANBU de lado, levantou uma perna e apoiou seu braço nela e continuando a olhar fixamente Iruka._

_- Você faz parte do esquadrão ANBU? – perguntou com um sorriso singelo._

_- Eu pensei que isso fosse obvio pelas minhas roupas!_

_- Desculpa foi uma pergunta idiota. – ficou sem graça. Aproximou-se de Kakashi e agachou em sua frente. – Você esta lá há quanto tempo?_

_- Desde meus dez anos¹. – decidiu matar a curiosidade do garoto._

_- E agora você tem quantos anos?_

_- Treze._

_- Ainda é muito novo. – sorriu com a graça._

_- E você por acaso não é? – não gostou da brincadeira._

_- Sim, tenho doze anos. Sou um ano mais nove que você Kakashi-san. – sorriu abertamente. – Você acha que um dia eu poderia me tornar um ninja?_

_- Eu acho que não, você é fraco!_

_- Eu não sou fraco. – ficou emburrado._

_- Por favor, não faça bico. – o encarou mais seriamente._

_- Por que não? – inclinou a cabeça de lado._

_- Só quero me manter controlado. – falou de uma maneira diferente._

_Iruka não entendeu o que o outro dissera, decidiu pensar em outra coisa. Lembrou de uma coisa que tinha em seu bolso e a tirou. Era uma fita azul._

_- Olha o que eu achei hoje. – mostrou sorrindo._

_- Nossa que interessante. – disse sarcasticamente, não entendia como aquele garoto mudava de assunto tão rápido._

_Iruka não ligou para o que o outro falou, amarrou uma ponta da fita no dedo do mascarado e a outra ponta no seu próprio dedo. Ficou a balançar a fita._

_- Então Kakashi-san, por que você usa essa mascara? – Kakashi não respondeu ficou a olhar a fita amarrada em seu dedo._

_- Isso me fez me lembrar de uma lenda. – mudou de assunto._

_- Que lenda?_

_- Dizem por aí que as pessoas predestinadas estão ligadas por uma fita e que os laços que se formam a partir daí nunca se rompem. ² - falou sorrindo por debaixo da mascara._

_Iruka ficou vermelho, se levantou para desamarrar a fita de seu dedo. Com um só puxão Kakashi fez com que Iruka caísse com o rosto sobre a sua barriga, ele o olhou mais vermelho e tremulo. Kakashi passou seus dedos sobre a nuca de Iruka._

_- O que foi garoto? Tem medo que essa lenda seja real? – Iruka percebia que a voz de Kakashi estava diferente, um pouco maliciosa._

_- Claro que não! Lendas não são reais. – fingiu confiança. Levantou rapidamente e já iria voltar a tentar desamarrar o laço que fizera. – É que eu tenho que ir, meu pai esta me esperando. – estava todo sem jeito._

_Agora com um puxão mais forte na fita Iruka caiu de joelhos entre as pernas de Kakashi, este enlaçou a sua cintura aproximando-o mais de si, Iruka colocou suas mãos no ombro dele como apoio. O coração do jovem de cabelos castanhos estava disparado._

_- Sabe o que eu acho Iruka-kun? – prendeu seus olhos nos do outro. – Que isso é desculpa para fugir de mim. – sua voz hipnotizava. – Afinal, tem medo que essa lenda seja real e você fique para sempre preso a mim?_

_- Iruka! – uma voz masculina gritou o garoto. Era o pai dele, agora. Porque antes era uma desculpa._

_Iruka se desgrudou apressadamente dele e desfez o laço com a mão tremendo, apanhou a bola que estava no chão e correu._

_- Estou indo pai!_

_Kakashi permaneceu sentado vendo o outro correr em busca do pai. Sabia que ele estava fugindo de si. Sorriu por debaixo da mascara, com o que ele tinha feito atravessou uma barreira que não tinha mais volta. Olhou a fita que ainda estava amarrada em seu dedo, desamarrou-a e a jogou ao vento._

-----------------------

A fita azul que voava foi segurada por Kakashi. Iruka estava com os olhos arregalados com a lembrança que veio em sua mente, olhou para todas as direções menos pro ninja ao seu lado. Torcia para que Kakashi não lembrasse desse acontecimento, mal sabendo ele que o ninja copiador estava lembrando disso tudo.

Kakashi olhava a fita em sua mão sem interesse aparente. Já era outra lembrança para lhe atormentar.

- Você gosta de borboletas Iruka-sensei?

Iruka olhou assustado para Kakashi. Será que ele estava lembrando? Olhou ao fundo uma pessoa que não queria encontrar andando por aquele caminho, levantou-se apressado.

- Tenho que ir. Até logo. – correu.

Kakashi achou que sua pergunta havia assustado Iruka, mas quando olhou para trás e viu Kaito andando naquela direção pôde perceber o porquê do outro correr. Ficou a encarar com fúria Kaito passar por aí perto com um sorriso esnobe, talvez ele não tivesse percebido Iruka. Pegou a tigela de lamen e jogou na cabeça dele o sujando todo.

- QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO? – ele virou com fúria, a barraquinha de lamen estava vazia. – Se eu descobrir quem foi eu mato ele. – tirou a tigela de sua cabeça.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pingos começavam a cair do céu, não atrapalhavam Iruka de dar passos largos. Ele estava atordoado com essas lembranças que vinham. Seu corpo estava molhado com os pingos de chuva, colocou uma mão sobre os seus olhos. Precisava de K para desabafar. Aos poucos ele escutava latidos.

- Devo estar louco, até latidos estou escutando! – os latidos ficaram mais altos.

Olhou para trás e viu correr em sua direção K, ele vinha velozmente, latia. Esguichava lama por correr. Iruka sorriu e abriu os braços esperando o cachorro que pulou em cima dele o fazendo cair no chão e se sujar de lama.

- Olha o que você fez molenga! Me sujou de lama. – fingiu estar bravo, mas sorria abertamente. – Obrigado por ter aparecido.

"Descidi ser Kakashi e K ao mesmo tempo, o que você acha?" O cachorro saiu de cima de Iruka e ficou a correr na lama. O sensei corria atrás do animal tentando segura-lo mas sempre caia junto ao cão na lama. Estava gostando da brincadeira

- Nunca mais suma K. – corria junto ao cão, sem se importar da sujeira. – Você é meu melhor amigo!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abriu a porta de sua casa tendo o maior cuidado de entrar e não sujar nada de lama, o cachorro entrou folgadamente com a língua de fora e deitou-se no sofá.

- Eu não acredito. Sai daí! – puxou o cão pela coleira vendo o estado deplorável que ficou o móvel. – Isso vai demorar pra ser limpado. Pra falar a verdade a casa toda.

"Foi você que quis brincar na lama." Kakashi pensava enquanto analisava junto ao Iruka o estado do sofá. Era engraçado agir feito um cão. Iruka lhe segurou pela coleira e o puxou em direção ao banheiro, chegando lá começou a encher a banheira de água.

- Você precisa de um banho! – falou olhando o cachorro.

"Você também, mas eu não falo nada." Iruka desligou a torneira vendo que a banheira estava completamente cheia.

- Anda, entre!

"Eu vou banhar em casa, não se preocupe."

- Entra. – o cachorro não o obedecia, pegou-o pela coleira e o forçou a entrar, o cão fazia força para não entrar. – Eu pensei que você gostasse de banho, sempre anda limpinho. – o cachorro forçava na direção oposta a banheira.

"Eu gosto de banho só não gosto que os outros me banhe!" Iruka puxou com mais força a coleira, porém devido a lama, ela saiu do pescoço de K. Com o impulso dado Iruka caiu na banheira jogando água para fora. O Kakashi esperou Iruka gritar. Esse se sentou na banheira segurando a coleira e com uma veia pulsante na cabeça.

- Custe o que custar você vai tomar um banho. – por seu cabelo estar desajeitado o soltou. O cachorro o ficou olhando de uma forma estranha. – Não gostou de me ver de cabelo solto?

"Na verdade gostei muito, muito até demais." Abaixou a cabeça.

- Depois você se acostuma de me ver assim! – se preparou para sair da banheira.

"Espero mesmo ti ver assim mais vezes." Viu Iruka colocar um pé fora, então ele se afastou. O sensei percebendo que o animal estava se afastando se apresou a sair e escorregou no chão de cerâmica e caindo de costas. O cachorro viu o pé de Iruka mexer levemente como se fosse um tique.

"Será que ele esta bem?" se aproximou, e o sensei se levantou com uma cara furiosa.

- Agora você VAI TER que tomar um banho. – o cachorro correu. – Volta aqui.

Ficou a perseguir o cão a casa inteira, tudo estava se sujando de lama. Corria entre os móveis, pulava o sofá, batia nos armários derrubando alguns livros. Kakashi na forma de cão reparava no jeito de Iruka que parou e sentou no chão ofegante, seus cabelos soltos estavam bagunçados e sua face vermelha. Sorria docemente.

"Por incrível que pareça você está sexy Iruka." Por estimulo correu até o sensei e o derrubou de vez no chão e começou a lambê-lo.

- Eca na boca não. – limpou os lábios com as costas da mão, acariciou a cabeça do animal e sorriu. – Bem vindo de volta K.

**CONTINUA...**

**---X---**

1- Não sei se foi com essa idade que ele entrou para a Anbu, se eu errei me desculpem.

2 - Não sei direito sobre essa lenda, eu acho que é mais ou menos assim.

Obrigada por lerem e comentem por favor. Estou fazendo ao máximo para agrada-los. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Com expectativa olhava o relógio pendurado na parede. Estava quase na hora! Mais um pouco, e mais alguns relatórios de missões e estaria liberado. Posou o queixo em uma mão e com a outra ficou a bater a caneta de leve na madeira da mesa. Sorria e continuava a ver os ponteiros se movimentarem. Aos poucos via o tempo se decepar como sempre ocorrera em sua vida, o tempo voava de suas mãos assim como as lembranças de um dia qualquer se foi e voltam em momentos inesperados.

- Esta com pressa Iruka-sensei? – escutou falarem com ele. Aquela voz que nunca esqueceu e o deixava nostálgico. Rapidamente corrigiu sua postura perante a presença de Hatake Kakashi.

- Perdão Kakashi-sensei? – não entendera a pergunta do outra.

- Por você estar parado um bom tempo olhando aquele relógio pensei que estivesse com pressa.

- Não estou com pressa.

- Bem, lhe trouxe o relatório. – estendeu para o outro um papel. Iruka recebeu com um sorriso e esperou o outro se retirar, como é de costume, o que não ocorreu. – Você vai estar ocupado mais tarde?

Era de se estranhar esse tipo de pergunta do ninja copiador. Pegou iruka desprevenido o fazendo corar levemente, que desviou o olhar preferindo olhar as pilhas de papeis ao seu lado.

- Acho que vou estar... – respondeu.

- Vai estar... – a voz do outro mudou levemente, o olhar era critico. – Por acaso vai encontrar algum amigo? – o tom de voz era um pouco enciumado.

- Talvez eu vá! – respondeu um pouco ansioso, o jeito da voz e o olhar de Kakashi o estava deixando retraído.

Kakashi colocou suas mãos no bolso, olhou para o relógio. Ele torcia para que Iruka não encontrasse Kaito. Por algum motivo não foi com a cara dele. Poderia ser todos menos Kaito.

- Vou querer muito que um dia o senhor conheça K, Kakashi-sensei! – Iruka cortou seus pensamentos, sorria abertamente com os olhos castanhos brilhando. Então era K que Iruka se referia que poderia se encontrar mais tarde. Pelo menos isso lhe aliviou.

- Gostaria muito de conhecê-lo. Você deve saber que gosto de cachorros. – sorriu por de baixo da mascara e deu as costas. – Até logo.

Saiu sem escutar a despedida do outro, já fora do prédio foi para um lugar isolado. Parou olhando em volta se certificando. Estava começando a ter certa desconfiança de o que estava se passando com ele.

"Desconfiança não é certeza." Pensou. Depois de um tempo a pensar fez um clone, Kakashi se transformou em um cão cinzento. O cão saiu correndo do local e o outro Kakashi tirou em livro do bolso e andou para outra direção.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka saia sem pressa do prédio em que estava, olhava a entrada e a luz claríssima que lá vinha, ao sair deparou-se com seu pequeno companheiro sentado a lhe esperar. Sorriu, já esperava por isso. Se aproximou do animal.

- Olá K! Agora podemos ir. – andou sendo seguido pelo cão. – Hoje eu acordei com um pressentimento que hoje será um dia extraordinário.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Nossa você esta com uma cara de cansaço Kakashi! – Gai falou com as mãos na cintura. – Você deve se exercitar mais, assim como eu. – seus dentes brilharam.

- Me chamou para me falar isso? – respondia lendo o Icha Icha.

- E você anda muito nervoso! – ao escutar isso de Gai segurou o livro com mais força e uma veia começava a aparecer em sua testa. – Mas não foi pra falar isso que te chamei, foi pra te perguntar quando vai acabar isso. Você não esta conseguindo nada!

- Só estou começando Gai. E não se preocupe estou conseguindo sim. – guardou o livro.

- Esta conseguindo ficar louco! – fez uma maldita piada sem graça. – Você o persegue para todos os cantos transformado em um cão. Quando esta como você mesmo fica a olhá-lo. E nem me disse nada sobre ele, confessa logo que aquele rapaz tem nada.

- Ele tem algo. – falou seriamente.

- E o que seria? – Gai levantou um daquelas sobrancelhas enormes.

- Foi pra descobrir isso que entrei nessa aposta! – olhou para o céu sem interesse.

Gai olhou para o auto colocando uma mão no queixo. Depois coçou a cabeça olhando para o chão logo depois.

- Seria mais fácil você desistir. Já acabaria logo com essa aposta. – falou.

- Nada disso. Agora que a aposta de verdade começa. – a resposta não veio de Kakashi, e sim de outra pessoa.

O vento que passava levava com sigo um cheiro desagradável de tabaco, o cigarro que estava a ser queimado soltava uma fumaça com cheiro forte. O fumante em questão se deliciava em encher seus pulmões com aquela fumaça e aos poucos era soltada. Tirou o cigarro de seus lábios deu uma leve batida nele para deixar cair suas cinzas, logo voltou a fumar.

- Asuma? – Kakashi ficou um pouco surpreso, coçou a cabeça. – É, a situaçao ficou difícil agora.

- Pode ficar tranquilo Kakashi, vim para facilitar para vocês. – Asuma sorriu de lado. – quero participar dessa aposta!

"Tem algo errado!" as feições de Kakashi eram pura confusão. Gai sorriu.

- Você quer participar disso porque tem certeza que eu estou certo sobre Iruka-sensei? – Gai perguntou fazendo aquela típica pose ridícula.

- Não. – a resposta foi rápida. – A minha aposta é um pouco diferente a de vocês. Eu andei observando um certo cachorro seguir Iruka-sensei, um cão sempre atento, cuidadoso e reparei que ele é um pouquinho ciumento. – Gai não entendera o que o outro queria dizer, já Kakashi estava estreitando o único olho visível. – Gai tem razão, você anda muito nervoso ultimamente.

- Chegue logo ao assunto. – Kakashi falara, tentando desviar a atenção. Gai não estava entendendo nada mesmo.

- A minha aposta é o seguinte, por causa da aproximação de Kakashi ele chegará a ser intimo de Iruka-sensei. – soltou a fumaça ao mesmo tempo em que sorria. – Intimo mesmo, no meu modo de dizer. Acho que você entendeu Kakashi.

- Eu não entendi nada. – Gai falou.

- No caso de eu ganhar a aposta, vou querer uma ajuda para conquistar uma pessoa. – Asuma continuou.

- Ótimo! Sou bom em conquistas! – Gai se animou.

- De preferência vou querer a ajuda do Kakashi. – Gai deixou a cabeça cair indicando derrota.

- Aceito a aposta!

- Tem certeza Kakashi? – Asuma falou em um tom irônico.

- Você acha que eu não consigo me controlar?

- Não quando esta perto de Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi abaixou a cabeça colocando suas mãos no bolso novamente. Teve um tempo de silencio, até Kakashi se transformar em fumaça.

- Um clone! – Gai ficou nervoso por falta de consideração do outro, ele não tinha ido pessoalmente e sim mandado um clone.

- Não é interessante Kakashi preferir se transformar em um cachorro a vim para cá. Preferiu mandar um clone do que deixar um clone com Iruka-sensei. – deu de ombros. – Até logo Gai! – sumiu.

- Mas eu não entendi nada! – Gai esperneou.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Sabe K, é interessante essa aproximação repentina de Kakashi-sensei. – Iruka estava sentado em um banco com o cachorro ao seu lado olhando para o nada. – Eu pensei que ele me odiava.

"Tantas vezes eu tenho que dizer não te odeio!" Olhou para uma direção aonde vinham andando duas mulheres muito atraentes. Andavam ousadamente pela vila, uma delas olhou para Iruka e cochichou algo para a outra. Logo as duas passaram em frente ao sensei sorrindo de uma forma sedutora.

- Boa tarde! – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa tarde. – respondeu.

- Que belo cachorro você tem! – uma delas acariciou o cachorro. Usou como desculpa para puxar assunto.

"Iruka se deu bem, conseguiu duas." Kakashi achou engraçado, nunca havia pensado no Iruka dando em cima de alguém. Mas vendo aquela situaçao achou interessante. As duas mulheres sentaram no banco, uma em cada lado de Iruka, este ficou sem graça.

- Só estão você e seu cãozinho? – uma delas perguntou bem próxima de iruka, que corado se desaproximou um pouco, ficou encolhido.

"Iruka, você esta parecendo uma presa. Tome iniciativa" O cão só encarava os três.

- Só. – respondeu baixo e ficando mais vermelho.

- Quer uma companhia, ou duas? – uma perguntou.

- Não obrigado. Estou bem sozinho.

"Eu não acredito que você disse isso Iruka." As duas mulheres fecharam a cara e se levantaram, partiram como se tivessem sido insultadas. O cão olhava incrédulo para as mulheres e para Iruka.

- Você deve estar sem entender nada! – Iruka falou para o cachorro. Se levantou e foi andando para uma direção oposta a das mulheres. – Eu acho as mulheres atraentes, mas...

"Mas...?"

- Digamos que sou homossexual! – colocou suas mãos nas costas olhou para outro lado.

"Eu não acredito!" O cachorro olhou para o nada. "Era isso o que você tanto escondia? Não, não é..." O cão se assustou ao ver Iruka a olhá-lo.

- Vê se guarda esse segredo! – falou brincalhão. – Até parece que um cachorro sabe falar e vai sair contando pra todo mundo. – falou pra si mesmo. – Droga! Viu K? Só é eu andar com você que estou ficando louco.

Ficaram os dois andando numa parte onde não se encontrava muitas pessoas. Ambos perdidos em pensamentos. De súbito Iruka parou de andar, o cão continuou por um pouco, pensando que logo Iruka voltaria a andar. Mas sentiu uma presença desagradável, o cão se virou. A cena que viu não o agradou. Mãos firmes estavam rodeadas na cintura de Iruka, estavam o abraçando por trás e com possessividade.

"Kaito!" O ninja de cabelos azulados apertou mais Iruka, descansou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e aproximou seus lábios na orelha dele.

- Quanto tempo Iruka! – Iruka parecia estar totalmente submisso a Kaito, sua face estava vermelha, mal se dava para perceber por causa de sua cabeça baixa, mas parecia que seus olhos estavam levemente úmidos. – Eu passei muito tempo longe dessa vila, mas quando voltei você falou comigo uma vez, parece que esta me evitando. – beijou de leve o pescoço de Iruka. O cachorro começou a rosnar baixo.

- É... que eu... ando muito ocupado. – olhava para o chão. Não iria lembrar de nada, nada.

- Você não guardou ressentimento pelo o que houve, não é? – Kaito fazia questão de deixar os corpos bem colados. – Você sabe que eu só queria te ajudar.

"Ajudar em que? Alguém pode explicar?"

- Eu sei! – sussurrou.

Kaito o virou, ficaram frente a frente. Os rostos estavam bem próximos, Iruka segurava os ombros dele e olhando para o chão. E o barulho do rosnado começava a ficar maior.

"Se afasta do Iruka." Presas bem afiadas estavam amostra, saliva começava a escorrer do animal que tentava se controlar ao máximo, o olhar do animal era ódio puro. As duas pessoas presentes não prestavam atenção nessa inusitada cena, Iruka não estava com a mente naquele lugar e Kaito estava entretido em deslizas as mãos pelo Iruka. O cão não estava mais a se aguentar a olhar.

- Se você sabe que foi pra te ajudar, então quero que você também saiba que quero ser mais que um coleguinha. – ele tirou as mãos de Iruka sobre o seu ombro e as segurou atrás do sensei. Sorriu por causa do outro estar aéreo e tão fácil de ser controlado. Colocou uma mão na nuca de Iruka obrigando a olhá-lo, e se aproximou.

Rapidamente teve de se afastar do jovem sensei por causa do cachorro que quase o atacou. Iruka caiu sentado no chão, agora despertando do seu transe que ele mesmo criara como proteção. Sentado lá olhou para K que estava a sua frente rosnando e latindo com fúria para Kaito.

- Esse é o cãozinho K? – Kaito perguntou com sarcasmo. Iruka apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Fofo. – nesse momento falou com nojo do animal.

Kaito olhou uma ultima vez para Iruka e se retirou rapidamente. K do nada se acalmou e olhou para Iruka de um jeito desconfiado. O cão se aproximou do outro e o encarou. O sensei tentou acariciar o animal, mas este desviou e posse a andar, Iruka se levantou e o seguiu, já sabia do caminho estava seguindo, o de sua casa. O cão estava agindo de uma forma estranha, estava frio o caminho inteiro, sempre olhando para gente.

- Você vai ficar o tempo todo assim? – perguntou mesmo sabendo que nunca seria respondido. – Ta vou te contar sobre ele. O nome dele é Inokuma Kaito, é um jonin que há uns anos atrás foi viver em outra vila por questões diplomáticas. E agora voltou.

"Não precisa explicar nada a um animal, qual seria a importância disso?"

- K! – chamou manhosamente, porém o cão continuava a seguir o seu caminho. – Quando foi as duas mulheres você não agiu assim, mas com Kaito-san você age.

"Porque com aquelas duas mulheres eu tinha certeza que você não teria coragem de ficar elas, mas com seu adora Kaito-san eu tenho certeza que você ficaria e já ficou."

- K! – chamou novamente, o cão não o olhava.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O céu estava escuro e estrelado, belo e triste. Iruka olhava pela janela a noite, estava segurando uma xícara de chá, ao tomar um gole olhou para o cão que estava deitado em frente ao sofá com um olhar perdido para a porta. Ele estava naquela posição a horas, Iruka estava começando a ficar preocupado. Ele não sabia se cachorros tinham depressão ou não. Depositou a xícara sobre a mesa e se aproximou do cachorro. Deitou no chão com os pés descalços sobre o sofá. Tampou a visão que o animal tinha da porta, o cão o olhou um pouco nervoso.

- Você sabe que pode ir para o seu dono a hora que quiser!

"Eu sei que posso ir embora, mas algo me prende aqui." O cachorro desviou o olhar do o de Iruka, estava desanimado.

- Credo você parece gente K. Parece até estar com ciúmes de mim!

"Até parece." Era o que queria acreditar.

- Será mesmo que Kaito-san quer algo serio comigo? – perguntou olhando para o teto.

"Você é ingênuo demais." Escutaram batidas na porta, o cão continuou desanimado enquanto Iruka se levantava para atender, olhou para trás vendo o animal ainda deitado, mas voltou sua atenção para a porta que foi aberta lentamente.

- Ka... Kaito? – foi com tamanha surpresa que Iruka falou o nome do homem de cabelos azulados e foi por causa do nome que K levantou a cabeça em fim olhando em direção a porta.

- Vim terminar o que comecei. – entrou sem ser convidado, empurrou Iruka contra uma mesa próxima. Com estrema agilidade chocou seus lábios nos de Iruka com ardor, invadindo com pressa. Iruka tentou se libertar depois de sentir uma mão entrar por de baixo de sua camisa, lembranças estavam retornando. Kaito não ligava se o outro estava o empurrando levemente, continuou o seu trabalho deslizando mais sua mão no interior da camisa e com a outra mão liberou os cabelos de Iruka, segurando-os com certa força.

Kaito não pode terminar o que estava fazendo, pois sentiu um dor dilacerante em seu braço que estava por de baixo da camisa de Iruka. Separou urgentemente do outro e viu presas grandes e afiadas cravadas em seu braço, o cão fez mais força aprofundando ainda mais as presas. O braço já estava sangrando muito, o cão puxou com fúria o braço dele, não importando se arrancaria o seu braço, tudo o que queria era deixá-lo longe de Iruka, que olhava a cena pasmo. Kaito caiu se apoiando em um só joelho, com fúria eminente, fechou uma mão em punho pronto para socar o cachorro na cabeça. Antes de concretizar o ato Iruka segurou seu pulso impedindo de agredir o animal.

- Solta K. – mandou, mas o cão não obedeceu, mordeu ainda mais o braço. – SOLTA! – finalmente o animal obedeceu.

Iruka soltou o pulso do outro e foi em direção ao cão, que ainda estava em fúria. Segurou-o pela cólera e tentava puxar para trás. O cão rosnava e latia para Kaito.

- Calma amiguinho, apesar de parecer, eu não estava atacando Iruka... Ainda. – Kaito falou ironicamente.

O cachorro parecia que havia ficado fora de si, ficou mais feroz. Tentou atacar novamente Kaito, latia auto. Iruka estava com dificuldade em controlar o animal segurando simplesmente sua coleira. Com força imobilizou o animal, prensando a cabeça dele no chão. O cachorro se contorcia, não tirava seus olhos nos do Kaito.

- Por favor, Kaito-san se retire. – Iruka falou baixo e com seus cabelos soltos olhando para o animal, para não ter que olhar o homem a sua frente. Kaito segurava o braço ensanguentado e encarando o animal.

- Você sabe que não vou desistir de você? – Iruka permaneceu de cabeça baixa. – Estou muito interessado em ti. – ao terminar de falar Kaito saiu pela porta batendo-a com força.

Só depois de Kaito sair o cão se tranquilizou, Iruka o soltou. O animal levantou-se e encarou a porta. Iruka tentou toca-lo mais o animal recusou o toque quase o mordendo, o sensei caiu no chão por causa do susto que levou.

- Se quiser morder, morde logo. – os cabelos deles estavam caídos sobre o rosto, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. – Mas você mesmo o escutou falar que está interessado em mim. PELO MENOS ALGUEM ESTÁ INTERESSADO EM MIM! – gritou assustando o animal, as lágrimas começavam a cair. – É alguém querendo dividir a vida comigo.

"Iruka..." O cão se aproximou cautelosamente e lambeu Iruka.

- Eu já não havia dito que na boca não? – falou brincando. – Você é muito ciumento.

"Eu não sou ciumento!" O sensei e o animal ficaram a se encarar.

-----------

_Era comum ele sempre chegar cedo na hora de encontrar o time, era sempre o primeiro a chegar e o ultimo a sair. Mas ao se aproximar no local marcado para encontrar os membros do time escutou vozes. Quando chegou viu a quem pertencia as vozes: Obito e Iruka. Mas por que estariam juntos?_

_- Oi, Kakashi! Aproxime-se. – Obito gritava para ele segurando alguma coisa._

_- Vem Kakashi-san! – Iruka gritou também. – Vem ver o que Obito-kun fez._

_Kakashi se aproximou com certa raiva, o tratamente de nomes de Iruka era diferente para Obito. Ao aproximar-se reparou que o colega estava a segurar uma maquina fotográfica antiga, uma que tira fotos instantâneas. E em volta deles um monte de fotos de coisas inúteis, que só Obito tiraria._

_- Por que ele esta aqui Obito, alias por que você chegou cedo? – Kakashi estava desconfiado._

_- Eu não tinha nada o que fazer e vim cedo, quando cheguei o fofo do Iruka-chan estava aqui com essa câmera._

_- O fofo do Iruka-chan? – Kakashi não gostou do tratamento que os dois estavam tendo, aquilo era uma forma intima. Iruka havia ficado vermelho e tampou as bochechas com as palmas das mãos._

_- É, ele não é fofo? – Obito falava e abraçava Iruka ao mesmo tempo, este não tinha onde olhar de tamanha vergonha. – Hei Iruka-chan! Que tal tirarmos uma foto juntos?_

_Obito pegou a câmera e a posicionou de uma forma boa para tirar a foto, Iruka olhava para Kakashi que retribuía o olhar. Do nada Kakashi deu um tapa na maquina que caiu no chão, deu as costas e saiu murmurando que aquilo era ridículo. Iruka correu para ver se a maquina estava intera enquanto Obito apareceu a relance em frente de Kakashi._

_- O que deu em você?_

_- O mesmo que pergunto para ti. Desde quando você e aquele garoto são íntimos? Vocês devem parar de se referirem com apelidos idiotas._

_- Ué Kakashi, não sabia que tinha ciúmes de mim. – falou brincando. – Eu sabia que era atraente, mas não sabia que Hatake Kakashi cairia nas minhas graças._

_- Não sinto ciúmes de ninguém. – respondeu, porém olhando para Iruka que sorria ao ver a velha maquina inteira. Obito olhou para onde kakashi estava olhando e reparou na forma de olhar. Deu um sorriso largo._

_- Eu não acredito! Você esta com ciúmes do fofo do Iruka! – apontou para o mascarado. – Eu sabia que a fofura dele iria te conquistar._

_- Eu já disse que não estou com ciúmes. – falou entre dentes._

_- Quer ver que é ao contrario? – Obito andou em direção ao Iruka, este se levantou segurando a maquina._

_- Ela não quebrou Obito-kun. – mostrou a maquina._

_- Que bom. – olhou competivamente para Kakashi enquanto abraçava Iruka e depositava um beijo em sua bochecha. Kakashi cerrou os punhos._

_- Por... por que você fez isso? – apesar da vergonha que vinha perguntou._

_- Porque você é fofo Iruka-chan. – apontou para um lado de seu rosto. – Pode retribuir? – Iruka ficou mais vermelho, sorriu docemente e beijou a bochecha do outro ingenuamente._

_Com força ao os separou, Iruka olhou para a cena. Kakashi estava segurando a gola da camisa de Obito com fúria e com a outra mão fechada em punho._

_- Você gosta de provocar, não é Obito?- o outro sorriu de lado._

_- Eu sabia que você sentia ciúmes. – kakashi ao escutar isso já estava preparado para socar o outro, quando sentiu uma mão delicada tocar a sua. Olhou para Iruka encontrando olhos puros._

_- Por que o senhor esta fazendo isso?- Kakashi nada respondeu, largou o outro e retirou-se rapidamente._

_Seguia sem rumo seu caminho, entrou entre os arbustos. Ele se tornava ridículo quando agia por impulso. Ele sentiu ciúmes!_

_- Kakashi-san! – escutou gritarem seu nome e sabia quem era. Iruka corria em sua direção ainda segurando a maquina fotográfica. Parou em frente de si e tomou ar. – O senhor por acaso tem algo com Obito-kun?_

_- Lógico que não!_

_- Mas parecia que o senhor ficou com ciúmes dele._

_- Não foi dele. – mudou de assunto. – De quem é essa maquina?_

_- Meu pai._

_- Já reparou que você fala demais de sua família? Não se apegue você vai acabar perdendo eles._

_- Eu não vou perdê-los. – ficou emburrado._

_- Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai perdê-los. – ele tinha que lançar sua raiva em algo, mas ao ver Iruka__ficar mais emburrado e virar as costas para si não agüentou._

_Puxou Iruka para si, se sentou no chão encostado em uma arvore, com Iruka sentado entre as suas pernas de costas para si. O abraçou pelos ombros aproximando as costas dele no seu peito. Iruka pôde sentir a respiração do outro, estava se sentindo protegido._

_- Eu não havia lhe avisado para não fazer bico? – Kakashi falou olhando para as copas das arvores._

_- Eu não sabia que se eu fizesse bico você iria me abraçar desse jeito. – estava vermelho e encolhido. – Minha mãe também fica assim comigo._

_- A sua mãe te abraça de uma forma materna e eu não. – apertou um pouco mais Iruka entre aquele abraço. – Iruka olhou um pouco para cima, inclinado para o lado para poder olhar melhor Kakashi._

_- E qual é a sua forma de abraço?- Kakashi o olhou estranho e com extrema rapides soltou o cabelo de Iruka. – Não, eu não gosto assim. – falou segurando as madeixas castanhas._

_- Eu gostei! Obito tem razão, você é fofo. – Iruka perdeu levemente o ar. E como um impulso infantil tentou abaixar a mascara de Kakashi, tentou, pois o mascarado segurou suas frágeis mãos._

_- Não! – falou ríspido e direto._

_- Vou fazer você se arrepender por não ter abaixado a mascara!_

_- Não sei como você vai fazer isso. – Kakashi desafiou. Viu Iruka levantar a câmera e tirar uma foto deles dois. Esperou a imagem aparecer no papel e guardou no bolso. – Era desse jeito que iria fazer me arrepender?_

_- Não. – respondeu rindo. Se afastou de Kakashi e se arrumou para ir embora, virou-se para o mascarado sorriu muito envergonhado com a situaçao. Beijou Kakashi por cima da mascara, não era um beijo de verdade, era uma travessura. Tudo era só o calor, sem um contato imediato. Era um castigo por não ter matado a curiosidade de um garoto em ver seu rosto. Não sentia pele, não sentia nada. Mas era desejoso não ter o tecido separando lábios, mesmo que aquilo tenha sido um simples toque rápido. – Até logo. – correu._

-----------

- Eu não acredito que fiz isso! – Iruka teve outra lembrança ao olhar K.

"Olha Iruka, não era tão ingênuo assim." Em forma de cão Kakashi ria por dentro por causa dessa lembrança.

- É sempre assim, a todo o momento vêm lembranças que eu nem sei como esqueci. Tomara que Kakashi-sensei não se lembre disso.

"O pior é que me lembro." Viu Iruka deitar-se no chão derrotado, espalhando seu cabelo ao chão.

- Que dia e que lembrança. – murmurando olhando a janela que no seu ponto de vista estava de cabeça para baixo. – Eu sou um idiota.

Pela primeira vez uma lembrança velho a calhar para Kakashi, se sentiu mal no começo mas adorou o final. Ele próprio estava começando a entender.

"Você tinha razão Iruka. Eu me arrependi mesmo por não ter abaixado a mascara."

**CONTINUA...**

----**X**----

Obrigada por ler e chega de indiferença, por favor comentem. A pior coisa para um autor é saber que leem sua história só que não dão sua opinião.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kakashi estava parado em pé no meio do nada, tudo estava em branco, a única diferença no local era a sua presença. Olhava o chão com desinteresse esperando algo acontecer... Nada. Aquele local era um nada. Naquele imenso vazio branco escutou pequeninos passos, olhou para frente e viu uma pequena silhueta se aproximar e mostrar-se presente. Era o jovem Iruka de doze anos, vinha sorridente com uma mochila nas costas. Kakashi permaneceu parado no vazio vendo a figura se aproximar.

- Olá Kakashi-san! Puxa, você esta tão alto. – a criança em sua frente falava com um sorriso doce.

- Não acredito que estou sonhando com você, Iruka. – coçou a cabeça. – Ainda por cima você nessa forma. – o garoto largou a mochila no chão.

- Desculpa por ter aparecido no seu sonho Kakashi-san. – se aproximou do maior e o abraçou, encostando a cabeça na barriga dele.

- Você não tem culpa, ultimamente tenho pensado muito em você. – pegou o garoto no colo, este depositou os pequenos bracinhos no pescoço do maior e passou suas pernas na altura da barriga do Kakashi para se apoiar melhor. Kakashi começou a andar no meio do nada branco. – Tenho lembrado de você assim pequeno.

- Eu não era fofo Kakashi-san? – sorriu animadamente.

- Sim, era. – sorriu por debaixo da mascara e continuava a andar. – Sabe, se um dia eu decidir ter um filho... Vou adotar um igual a você!

- Legal. – o pequeno descansou a cabeça no ombro do maior. – Mas o senhor terá ciúmes de seu filho assim como tem de mim?

- Você se acha esperto, não é Iruka? – continuou a andar em silêncio.

- O senhor me preferia como era antes, assim pequeno, ou prefere como estou agora, um adulto? – perguntou curioso.

- Pra mim não tem diferença. – passou a mão gentilmente nas costas do garoto. – Se eu fosse você parava de fazer perguntas sem sentido.

- E se eu fosse você confessava o que estava sentindo! – o jovem Iruka falou muito próximo do rosto do maior.

Kakashi parou, não por causa do que o outro dissera. Parou por algo que não compreendia, curiosidade talvez. Abaixou a máscara e puxou um garoto para um beijo. Não sentia nada, aquilo era um sonho... Não sentiria nada, gosto nenhum. Parou o beijo, o sonho era dele e ele podia fazer o que quisesse nele. Então se era um sonho aproveitaria de tudo. Depositou rapidamente o garoto deitado no chão, se ajoelhou entre as pernas dele e desabotoou a calça.

- KAKASHI-SENSEI! – escutou alguém gritar e bater na porta com força. Kakashi abriu os olhos bravo, pegou o travesseiro e cobriu o rosto com fúria. Logo na melhor parte do sonho alguém aparece para atrapalhar. – KAKASHI-SENSEI. – continuaram a chamá-lo na porta.

Levantou preguiçosamente, verificou se a mascara estava no lugar. Controlou todas as suas emoções, omitindo tudo. Como sempre fazia. Abriu a porta sorrindo por debaixo da mascara.

- Sim? – ao abrir a porta viu que era sua ex-aluna, Sakura.

- Bom dia Kakashi-sensei. Eu atrapalho?

"Não imagina." Pensou sarcasticamente. Mas simplesmente balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo.

- Que bom. Vim dá um recado de Tsunade-sama, ela quer vê-lo imediatamente.

- Sim, comparecerei. – foi tudo que respondeu e bateu a porta na cara da rosada. Iria ser um longo dia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Obrigada por ter comparecido Kakashi. – Tsunade agradeceu, sua voz estava um pouco diferente. – Preciso que cumpra uma missão para mim. – parecia estar um pouco tonta. – Há alguém trocando informações secretas com uma outra vila, preciso que vigie uma pessoa que estou suspeitando.

- E qual seria essa pessoa? – perguntou demonstrando interesse e reparando o estado que estava Tsunade.

"Logo cedo e ela já esta bêbada."

- Inokuma Kaito! – aquele nome! Seus olhos abriram um pouco mais.

- Eu tenho certeza que é ele o transmissor das informações.

- Como o senhor tem certeza?

"Por que não fui com a cara dele!"

- Pressentimento. – falou por fim. Realmente iria ser um longo dia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Ela esta bem senhora Genkai? – Iruka perguntou ao ver uma cadela caída no chão. E K estava ao seu lado.

- Não ligue, ela esta fazendo isso pra chamar atenção, só porque esta esperando bebês.

- Filhotes. – tentou corrigir educadamente.

- Bebês. – a velha senhora riu. – Olá K! Não vai falar comigo não? – o cachorro a encarou em silencio. – Orgulhoso, um dia você vai falar comigo. Aí tomaremos chá juntos.

- Está certo... – Iruka com uma gota na cabeça se levantou da poltrona da casa da velha senhora. – Tenho que ir, vamos K!

- Cuide bem do Iruka K!

Ao sair da casa Iruka olha para o cão sem jeito e sorri. Ele gostava do jeito da velha.

- Então K, o que fazemos agora? – esperou a resposta do cão, que nunca viria a dar. – Sem ideia quem nem eu. Parece que vai chover de novo hoje. – o cachorro olhou para o alto porem viu Iruka o encarar. – Você é um animal esperto, se um dia você for embora vou sentir a sua falta. – ficaram se encarando.

- Iruka-sensei? – Iruka escutou aquela voz atrás de si. Por mais estranho que parecesse ele sorriu.

- Kakashi-sensei! Que bom vê-lo. – o mascarado aproximou-se, não tirava os olhos de Iruka. – Esse é K, o amigo que tanto falei pro senhor! – Kakashi olhou para o cachorro e sorriu.

- Um belo animal de porte elegante. – falou vendo Iruka sorrir mais ainda.

- Ele gostou de você K! – o cachorro latiu. Foi aí que ele olhou sem jeito para Kakashi. – É... O senhor deve esta me achando esquisito por estar conversando com um animal que não fala, não é?

- Nunca. – o outro ficou mais aliviado. – Posso te fazer uma proposta? – o outro balançou a cabeça devagar e com estrema curiosidade. – Mais tarde irmos tomar saquê.

- É que sou um pouco fraco pra bebida. – falou com a cabeça baixa, olhando o chão com vergonha. O cachorro o olhava com a língua de fora e abanando o rabo. Parecia esta apoiando a ideia. – Ta bom eu vou.

- Que bom Iruka-sensei. – colocou as mãos sobre o ombro do outro, Iruka percebeu que tinha algo errado com Kakashi, ele estava com as mãos tremendo. – Até mais tarde. – então ele se retirou.

Iruka começou a andar em silencio pensando em diversos assuntos, o cão ao seu lado estava estranhamente cabisbaixo. O tempo que demonstrava que em breve viria chuva ficava cada vez mais frio.

- Kakashi-sensei estava estranho. – falou, mas logo se calou quando viu K correr numa velocidade. – Espera aí, você não me escapa. – correu atrás do animal. Quando o viu virar uma rua virou também, mas a rua estava vazia. Ele olhou para todos os lados e começou a correr novamente, K não poderia sumir assim.

Enquanto isso Kakashi estava encostado na parede de um beco, seu olho que possui o sharingan estava descoberto. Ele fez isso para ver melhor suas mãos, que estavam tremendo.

- O que esta acontecendo comigo?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Depois de algumas horas de procura sem sucesso, e depois de descanso, Iruka saiu em fim. Ele estava parado no meio da vila olhando o céu, que estava em tormenta. Ele tinha certeza que a qualquer momento choveria, provavelmente foi loucura de sua parte aceitar tomar saquê. Escutou um latido alegre no seu lado, abaixou a cabeça vendo K ao seu lado. Acariciou a cabeça do animal.

- Molenga, saiu correndo me abandonando. Pelo jeito vou ter que encontrar o seu dono. Onde você esteve?

Iruka voltou a olhar o céu com interesse. Então surgiu a hipótese de visitar seus pais no outro dia, por causa de um rosnado ele saiu de seus pensamentos. K rosnava e mostrava as presas para Kaito, que se aproximava de Iruka com as mãos no bolso. Kaito olhava o cachorro com desdém.

- Você nunca larga esse animal Iruka? – ficou bem próximo de Iruka, este respirava pesadamente e olhava para os lados.

- Ele é... – respirou fundo. -... Ele é meu amigo Kaito-san. – Iruka por impulso segurou a coleira de K, para evitar qualquer acidente.

- Odeio cães. Prefiro gatos. – se aproximou bem de Iruka para sussurrar ao ouvido dele. – Larga isso agora. – mandou, e por impulso Iruka obedeceu.

- Preciso ir...

- Não precisa. – segurou Iruka pela cintura, não ligou se o cachorro rosnou. Estava preparado para matar o animal se fosse preciso. – Eu não admito desculpas para fugir de mim. – segurou o cabelo dele para o olhar, Iruka era facilmente manipulado quando estava naquela situação. – Me beije. – exigiu. Iruka fechou os olhos pesadamente, seu estomago se embrulhou, coisas vinham em sua cabeça. Ele não gostava daquela nostalgia.

- Iruka-sensei! – ao escutar aquela voz ao longe Iruka empurrou Kaito, que ficou pasmo com a súbita reação do sensei. Kakashi chegou no meio dos dois parando alegremente na frente do Iruka. – Que bom que você veio!

A sorte do Kakashi foi que havia mandado um clone transformado em cão para se certificar que Iruka estava por lá. K não poderia atacar, não por hoje, então foi o melhor momento de se aparecer seria aquele, para não deixar Kaito, o bastardo, se aproveitar do pobre coitado do Iruka. Kakashi o abraçou animadamente.

- Me deixou feliz! – falou baixo que para só Iruka escutasse e despertasse daquele transe. Iruka olhou para K, ele havia parado de rosnar.

- O grande Hatake Kakashi, o ninja que copia. – a voz de Kaito soava como veneno, olhos fechados com calma.

- Inokuma Kaito, o jonin que voltou depois de anos. – O albino largou-se de Iruka e ficou com as mãos no bolso. Estava tranquilo. O jovem sensei olhava um para o outro e olhava para o cãozinho. Parecia ter um clima tenso no ar.

- O que devemos a sua incrível presença? – olhos dourados de pupilas negras abriram-se lentamente, assim eram os olhos de Kaito. Olhos do qual Iruka tinha medo. Olhos felinos.

- Iruka-sensei e eu iremos tomar saquê! – passou seu braço sobre o ombro do outro, que ficou extremamente vermelho.

- Há uma terceira vaga para esse pequeno programa entre amigos? – perguntou estreitando os olhos, parecia que estavam competindo por algo e se tivessem ele não ira perder.

- A terceira vaga já foi preenchida pelo amiguinho aqui. – apontou para o cachorro que encarava Kaito atentamente. – Quem sabe na próxima.

- É... – deu as coisas. – Quem sabe. – se retirou do local.

Kakashi largou Iruka por um momento deu alguns passos a frente, colocou uma mão no queixo e analisou Kaito. Iruka olhava o chão perdido, respirando fundo e tentando esquecer o mundo externo, sentiu que K lambia sua mão para reanimá-lo.

- Kakashi-sensei, eu...

- Vamos Iruka-sensei? – cortou o outro.

- Vamos. – sorriu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aquilo descia rasgando a sua garganta, tomou tudo em um gole só para na hora. Estava decidido em tomar só aquele copo, era fraco com bebida então poderia passar mal. Fez uma careta ao tomar tudo e suas bochechas ficaram coradas com o calor da bebida.

- O Inokuma é seu amigo? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Eu acho que é... – Iruka se sentiu um pouco zonzo, e isso porque só foi um copo. Porem ele mudou de assunto. – O senhor não irá tomar seu saquê?

- Seus olhos ficam tão vazios quando olha para Inokuma! – Kakashi falou ao mesmo tempo em que analisava os gestos do outro. Em resposta Iruka suspirou, pegou a garrafa de saquê de cima da bancada e encheu outro copo, tomando tudo outra vez em um gole. O albino sabia que essa ação de Iruka veio para tentar apagar algo.

- Impressão sua Kakashi-sensei. – falou olhando para o copo vazio, dois copos e estava mais zonzo ainda.

- Vocês têm algo Iruka-sensei? – se o outro estava tonto aproveitaria para tirar informações.

- Eu acho que não. – debruçou-se sobre a bancada puxando a garrafa mais perto de si.

- Acha? – viu o outro ficar com a coluna erguida, coçar a cabeça confuso.

- Não! Quero dizer sim... sei lá. – sua cabeça estava confusa, tinha que esquecer tudo, pegou a garrafa e bebeu nela mesmo.

- Vocês já tiveram alguma coisa? – perguntou enquanto tirava a garrafa nas mãos de Iruka, mas se surpreendeu com a reação do outro de tentar tirar a sua máscara, segurou o pulso dele.

- Por que você não tira essa maldita máscara? – Iruka estava vermelho, tonto e parecia bêbado, Kakashi soltou o seu pulso. – Por favor, pára de fazer perguntas. – bateu a cabeça no balcão. – Eu não estou conseguindo processar bem as informações.

- Você esta bem Iruka-sensei? – dessa vez ficou preocupado com a situação do outro, passou a mão nas costas de Iruka tentando ampara-lo. O jovem sensei olhou para o lado, mais precisamente para K e se jogou sobre ele.

- K! Você ainda esta por aqui? – Iruka caído abraçava o cãozinho com alegria. Kakashi que no inicio se assustou com a queda do outro sorria livremente ao ver a cena.

- Você gosta muito dele, não é? – levantou-se e agachou na frente do Iruka, que sorriu abertamente, com a sua face vermelha, apertando um pouco o abraço ao animal.

- Lógico! – sorriu. – Ele não liga pro meu passado ou para as coisas que eu faça, sempre esta ao meu lado sem ligar pra essa história de hierarquia. Apesar de ser destruidor ele é um bom amigo. Vou encontrar o dono dele.

- Por quê?

- Vou pedir K pra mim. – a voz ficou mais calma, porem continuava tonto.

"Pena que K não existe de verdade." Kakashi estendeu a mão para ajudar o outro a se levantar, mas teve como resposta a negação brusca.

- Quero ficar mais um pouco Kakashi-sensei. – mas seu pedido não foi atendido, Kakashi o puxou e o apoiou. Segurando firme.

E chovia novamente. As gotas pareciam pequenos diamantes que caiam e enfeitavam aquele céu a noite. Iruka olhava o cachorro sem motivo algum, permanecia apoiado em Kakashi. Andavam pela noite sem perceberem um ser escondido nas sombras, olhos dourados analisavam a cena com falsa calma. Piscavam e seguiam cada movimento que os dois objetos de observação faziam. Ele decidiu ir embora, porém não desistiria fácil.

- Dizem que a chuva serve para lavar a nossa alma Kakashi-sensei... – encostou-se mais no maior sem notar seu gesto. – Você alguma vez precisou lavar sua alma?

- Várias vezes precisei. – falou sério, apesar da chuva era bom sentir o outro por perto. – Você é muito fraco com bebida.

- É? – não sabia mais o que falar, simplesmente sabia que estava próximo do local onde morava.

- Você deve se afastar do Kaito. – Kakashi foi tão direto ao assunto que mais parecia que estava dando uma ordem. – Ele não é confiável.

- E quem hoje em dia é? – a resposta surpreendeu o albino. Iruka continuava andando e sem jeito passava a mão sobre os pelos molhados do cachorro, aquilo dificultava muito Kakashi segurar o outro. – Eu não poderia me afastar, ele é como um imã. Ele pode ter seus defeitos, mas eu também tenho defeitos.

- E quais seriam? – segurou mais firme a cintura do outro.

- Sou um fraco, nunca fiz nada de grandioso. – sorriu triste. – Eu sou apenas um chunin emocional demais, que se apega demais as coisas. Sou um alguém que não sabe de nada de sua vida, mas pra falar a verdade queria esquecer algumas coisas. – olhou para o único olho visível de Kakashi. – Você me acha um lixo Kakashi-sensei?

- Não. – parou para olhar Iruka melhor. – Eu também tenho defeitos! Meu passado esta manchado de sangue, isso é outra história. Mas digamos que sou possessivo com o que me agrada, digamos que ciumento.

Silêncio. Parados naquela chuva em frente a casa de Iruka, estavam próximos até demais. Olhavam-se tentando descobrir os segredos um do outro. A visão de Iruka estava um pouco turva, ele sabia que a qualquer momento vomitaria, mas não ligava pois tinha algo no olhar de Kakashi e naquela situação que o intrigava. O albino sabia o que aquela cena o lembrava de outra.

---------------

_A vila estava vazia, não exatamente vazia. O mascarado estava parado no meio da chuva olhando suas mãos tremerem. Sempre tremia assim quando pensava no garoto Iruka, só não entendia aquela reação... viu o garoto poucas vezes, nem o conhecia direito e ficava com as mãos tremendo feito um idiota. Ele se sentia bem debaixo da chuva, ela levava toda sujeira de suas missões. O sangue daqueles que tinha que matar._

_- Gahgashi-san? – escutou uma voz suave falar, mas era uma voz abafada. Aquilo parecia ser o seu nome dito em uma forma estranha._

_Tirou sua atenção sobre suas mãos e olhou para frente, deixou seus braços caírem ao lado de seu corpo derrotado. A sua frente estava o garoto que não queria ver, o culpado por se sentir assim. O garoto estava com roupas de frio, com uma mão segurava um guarda-chuva e com a outra segurava um pirulito, uns daqueles redondos e coloridos._

_- Olháh. – isso era pra ter sido um olá, porém aquele pirulito atrapalhava Iruka de falar._

_- Tira isso da boca! – ordenou. O outro tirou o pirulito lentamente e sorriu._

_- Se continuar na chuva o senhor vai ficar gripado Kakashi-san! – mal terminou de falar e seus olhos ficaram extremamente abertos com a aproximação do mascarado, ele ficou debaixo do guarda chuva junto a si. Estavam bem próximos, o que fez suas bochechas ficarem totalmente vermelhas._

_- O que foi? Estou fora da chuva! – Kakashi falava irônico. Seus corpos estavam muito próximos._

_- Nada não. – abaixou o olhar e colocou o pirulito de volta na boca. – Plaa Voxe... – falou, Kakashi retirou o pirulito da boca dele. – Pra Você! – repetiu e entregou algo._

_Era a foto que Iruka tinha tirado deles dois. Agora ele podia ver eles, na foto Iruka estava com seus cabelos soltos, porque Kakashi havia os soltado, e estava sendo abraçado por de trás pelo mascarado._

_- Meu pai comentou sobre essa foto. – Kakashi permanecia calado olhando para a foto enquanto o outro falava. – Ele disse que esse abraço parece um pouco possessivo._

_- E daí? – falou encarando os olhos de Iruka, que corou mais._

_- Nada. – falou baixo, mas logo sorriu largamente. – Guarde essa foto como recordação!_

_- Talvez. – foi tudo que disse antes de guardar a foto, depois pensaria o que faria com ela._

_Ficaram se encarando, escutavam o barulho da chuva bater no guarda-chuva. Iruka mantinho pirulito baixo, para evitar falar com ele na boca. Kakashi apenas pensava na pequena travessura que o outro fizera na ultima vez que se viram. Tão lentamente e delicadamente Kakashi cobriu os olhos de Iruka com uma mão, o garoto de cabelos castanhos ficou assustado com esse ato, ele não via nada e nem entendia aquela ação, porém paralisou-se ao sentir um calor nos seus lábios, sentia pele com pele. E logo veio o frio. Um pequeno selinho, que o assustou e agradou ao mesmo tempo. Kakashi foi ousado dessa vez por fazer isso sem a mascara e mais ousado ainda por ter coberto seus olhos para que não o visse._

_Logo a mão saiu sobre os seus olhos, dando liberdade de visão. Mas seu coração falhou em decepção por ver Kakashi de mascara. O que Iruka tinha feito antes era uma travessura por o outro não ter tirado a mascara, mas o que Kakashi fez foi uma tortura._

_De tão nervoso que havia ficado deixou o pirulito cair no chão se sujando naquela água imunda que corria no solo. Seus lábios tremiam, tentava tomar ar. Nunca, em momento algum, tinha sido beijado, mesmo que aquilo se qualifique como um beijo. Nunca se sentiu assim, não sentia o chão, esquecia até o seu doce caído._

_- Por... Por que você... você fez isso? – estava tão nervoso que chegou a gaguejar, se sentia um tomate de tão vermelho._

_- Vingança! – uma simples palavra. Mas Kakashi percebia que a situação não era simples. Não mostrou o rosto, porém fez aquilo... Aquilo que o fez sentir um leve sabor doce que lhe dava vontade de querer mais. A chuva piorava, ventava muito, e como Iruka estava em estado de choque não segurava bem o guarda-chuva, o objeto quebrou-se e logo voou._

_Kakashi não ligava para aquilo, já estava molhado. Porém ao ver o pequeno garoto se encolher por causa da força da chuva segurou a mão dele e saiu correndo procurando um abrigo, o único lugar que achou bom para não se molharem ainda mais com a chuva foi o fundo de uma casa. Kakashi se mantinha agachado e Iruka em pé encostado a parede._

_- Droga! Eu deixei meu pirulito cair no chão. – Iruka falou mimoso, com o rosto contorcido em uma pequena careta. Kakashi riu, foi a primeira vez que via Kakashi sorrir, e parecia bem espontâneo. – Por que você esta rindo?_

_- Você é muito criança garoto! – se levantou, continuava rindo. Ele estava se sentindo bem. A chuva lavou a sua alma._

_- Eu já disse que não sou criança! Tenho doze anos, se lembra? – Iruka se sentiu insultado._

_- Você é criança! Fica por ai correndo atrás de borboletas e chupando pirulitos. – sorria, não sabia por que estava se sentindo disposto. – Deu pra sentir o gosto doce nos seus lábios. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos._

_- Como você pode saber o gosto pelos lábios? Pelo o que sei o gosto esta no interior da boca. – estava completamente vermelho com o assunto da conversa. Kakashi estava normal, parecia que o assunto era natural. Ele sorria por de baixo da mascara, seus olhos se tornaram um tanto maliciosos. Iruka poderia dizer que Kakashi estava começando a se tornar um esplendido pervertido._

_- É verdade. – o mascarado respondeu imprensando Iruka na parede._

_Iruka novamente sentiu as mãos cobrirem seus olhos. Droga! Ele sabia o que viria depois e gostava. E novamente sentiu lábios sobre os seus, porém foi diferente. Sentiu os lábios mais pesados e senti algo te lhe fez estremecer mais, sentiu o toque de uma língua invadir o interior de sua boca. Não sabia o que fazer, tremia e se sentia em êxtase. Não podia ver, mas podia sentir... sentir a língua do outro tocar a sua, começou a movimenta-la imitando o outro. Gostava daquela sensação nova, daquele gosto, gostava do jeito que seu coração batia. Gostou de Kakashi._

_Aos poucos seus lábios se separavam terminando aquele contato com um leve beijo, ainda com os olhos tampados e extremamente corado, Iruka tentava recuperar o ar. Ofegava muito. Estremeceu mais ainda ao sentir a respiração do mascarado perto de sua orelha._

_- Doce! – sussurrou antes de desaparecer._

_Iruka abriu os olhos se encontrando em completa solidão. A sua frente estava a chuva, que não diminuía, e mais nada. Sentiu-se usado, Kakashi o beijara e tomara seu coração para logo depois sumir. Afinal conseguiu o que queria, o tinha beijado e não importava mais nada. Era o que pensava. Será que Kakashi tinha-o usado como diversão? Ou passa-tempo? Iruka se sentiu descartável._

_Agachou-se e começou a soluçar, iniciava um pequeno choro. Ele se apegava tanto as pessoas que se elas se vão ele se sentia triste e abandonado. Pronto! Kakashi o beijou e foi embora, não queria mais nada._

_- Por que esta chorando? – ao escutar aquela voz olhou para cima, viu Kakashi o olhar triste e com a mascara posta em seu lugar, ele segurava um pirulito ainda embalado. – Eu sabia que era seu primeiro beijo, mas não sabia que você iria se assustar tanto ao ponto de chorar. – segurou a mão de Iruka o ajudando a se levantar._

_- Eu... – não sabia o que falar. Kakashi não havia o abandonado, e ainda por cima pensava que ele estava chorando de nervoso._

_- Se calma! – tentou tranquilizar o menor. – Não queria te assustar, só quero o seu bem. – Iruka ficou vermelho. – Fui comprar isso para você, já que o outro você deixou cair. – entregou o pirulito._

_- Obrigado Kakashi-san! – sorriu fracamente._

_- Você é um doce Iruka! – sorriu por debaixo da mascara, era a milésima vez que via Iruka corar. – Agente se vê. – desapareceu rapidamente._

_Agora não se sentia sozinho, mesmo que Kakashi não estivesse ali. A chuva era uma ótima amiga, uma ótima guardadora de segredos. Sorriu para o nada._

_- Você também é um doce Kakashi-kun._

---------------

- NÃO – gritou ao empurrar Kakashi para longe se si. Fechou os olhos e cobriu a boca com a mão. A chuva continuava a cair.

- Iruka-sensei... – aquela lembrança veio em um momento inoportuno, Kakashi precisava conversar com Iruka sobre essas lembranças, saber se ele também se lembrava. -... Precisamos... – calou-se ao ver Iruka vomitar.

Ele já não andava bem desde o começo e a lembrança aparece na hora errada. Ele sabia que não se dava bem com a bebia, então por que bebeu? Ah sim, para esquecer. Só que em troca de esquecimentos de algumas apareciam outras. Ele torcia que não fossem lembranças, desejava muito que aquilo fosse sua imaginação. Ele tinha medo que Kakashi se lembrasse daquilo. Ele não estava bem, estava tonto e com um gosto ruim de vomito na boca.

- Deixa eu te ajudar. – Kakashi tentou se aproximar, mas Iruka dava passos para trás chegando mais perto de sua casa.

- Não. Eu quero saber onde esta K. – ele olhava para os lados com uma visão turva, e a chuva não ajudava a enxergar. K não estava por lá.

- Ele... Ele foi embora. – mentiu. Gastava chakra manter um clone e ainda por cima transformado, por isso fez o cão ir embora, para depois o desfaze-lo.

- Ele sempre vai embora quando mais preciso dele. – Iruka falou para si mesmo, Kakashi escutou.

- Eu te ajudo Iruka-sensei. – tentou se aproximar novamente e novamente o outro deu passos para trás, chegou um momento em que Iruka caiu sentado na pequena escada que dava aceso a porta de sua casa. – Pode confiar em mim!

- Difícil. – cobriu o seu rosto com as mãos, ele estava completamente tonto. – Como eu posso confiar em alguém que se esconde por debaixo de uma máscara? – por estar bêbado falava sem pensar.

Silêncio. Iruka só escutou o silêncio, continuou com seu rosto tampado. Ele tinha certeza que com o que ele falou Kakashi teria ido embora. Lentamente tirou as mãos de sue rosto e olhou para frente, Kakashi ainda estava lá, porém diferente. O sharingan estava a amostra.

Iruka se sentiu perdido naquele olho pigmentado de vermelho sangue, e Kakashi o encarava tão sério, com um olhar hipnótico, um olhar que parecia lhe prender em admiração. A cicatriz sobre aquele olho era interessante e charmosa. Mas não deu tempo de analisar direito, Kakashi levantou uma mão e com dois dedos puxou a máscara para baixo, revelando o seu rosto.

O coração de Iruka disparava freneticamente. Como Kakashi poderia revelar o seu rosto por causa de seu comentário? O rosto dele era harmonioso e belo, chamaria atenção de qualquer pessoa. Era estranho vê-lo sorrir, seu sorriso era bonito.

- Agora você pode confiar em mim? – perguntou e recebeu como resposta um balançar de cabeça positivo. Iruka o olhava com a boca levemente aberta de espanto e curiosidade genuína. – Você vai ser o único que não vou fazer esquecer!

- Ham? – não entendeu o que o outro falou.

- Toda a pessoa que chega a ver meu rosto eu a faço esquecer. É uma habilidade que tenho.

Iruka ficou calado. Então ele seria o único que saberia como era o rosto do Kakashi. Se levantou olhando para o chão em vergonha.

- Obrigado pela ajuda Kakashi-sensei, mas já pode ir embora. Eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho!

Nada mais podia ser feito ou falado, e Iruka continuava com a cabeça baixa.

- Até logo Iruka-sensei. – sumiu em uma tremenda velocidade.

Iruka entrou em sua casa arrastadamente e com muita dificuldade. Sua cabeça girava e estava confusa. Trancou a porta, deu alguns passos e caiu no chão de tão tonto. Lá em baixo olhou a janela, gotas de chuva caiam nela e luzes rápidas entravam, estava tendo relâmpagos. Chuva... Iruka sorriu colocando seus dedos sobre os lábios.

- Vocês são amiguinhos assim desde quando? – escutou a voz em um canto da sala, olhos dourados o olhavam da cabeça aos pés.

- Kaito-san? Com... Como foi que você entrou aqui? – Iruka estava um pouco assustado, não conseguia se levantar do chão por estar fraco.

- Isso não importa! – se aproximou. Os olhos felinos davam medo. – Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Eu... Eu... – olhou para o chão, ele estava com medo do que poderia ocorrer. – Por favor, vá embora. – pediu, praticamente implorou.

- Claro que não. Tenho que matar as saudades, foram muitos anos sem ti ver. – sentou por cima de Iruka, fazendo-o bater as costas violentamente no chão.

- Por favor, eu não quero. – se sentia sem forças, mole e sem vida. Kaito tinha esse poder de deixá-lo assim.

- Oras! Vamos lá, até parece que nunca fez isso antes. – segurou Iruka com mais força e o mordeu, queria machucá-lo e faze-lo chorar.

Iruka se debatia tentou se soltar, não conseguia por está debilitado por causa da bebida e por o outro ser mais forte. Não queria sentir novamente, tudo que queria era esquecer, mas aquilo o fazia lembrar. Seus olhos ficaram vazios e cheios de lagrimas, ele olhava a janela que para ele estava de cabeça para baixo, seus olhos não eram mais aqueles castanhos vivos, eram um cinza morto. Tentou inutilmente sair.

- Pára quieto e me obedeça. – era o que escutava. – Você me pertence.

Então ele era isso, um objeto a ser possuído sem piedade. Sentiu vontade de vomitar, não porque tinha ingerido bebida, mas sim por sentir nojo do sujeito que estava lhe violentando. Continuava a olhar a janela tentando fugir da realidade, mas o sujeito o rasgava ao meio sem dó, o invadia sem receio e ainda por cima gemia enquanto ele chorava quieto. Ele só queria não se sentir sozinho...

- K... – falhou ao falar, o outro o penetrou com mais força, sentiu sangre sair de si. – Onde esta você K!

- Aquele pulguento não está aqui. É só você, eu e a chuva...

Chuva! Era o que ele olhava pela janela, preferia pensar na chuva do que saber que tinha alguém o estuprando, preferia pensar em uma pequena borboleta amarela, do que sentir rasgar-se, preferia pensar em uma fita azul do que saber que tinha sangue saindo de sua entrada, preferia pensar em um pirulito dado de presente do que sentir aquela imensa dor e finalmente preferia pensar em um beijo doce dado no meio de chuva do que saber que seu coração estava sendo destruído.

**CONTINUA...**

**----X----**

**Nota da autora: **Olá caros leitores, aí esta mais um capitulo para vocês. Um capitulo que eu chorei ao escrever, espero que vocês tenham gostado e deixem reviews por favor.

Ah sim, se virem algum dos meus textos por aí sem autorização, por favor denunciem. Pois isso é plagio, o que não é legal. Mais um aviso, dei permissão para que traduzissem essa fic para o espanhol. -xburbuja- é a pessoa que esta traduzindo, se você gosta de espanhol e quiser ver a fic Melhor Amigo do Homem nessa língua é só dá uma passadinha por lá.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

reneev – Agradeço muito por você esta acompanhando a história e comentando.

Yeahrebecca** – **por ter lido e comentado.

darkDG – sinceramente ainda estou emocionada por você ter criado uma conta só para comentar. Agradeço muito o apoio, e espero que eu esteja agradando.

-xburbuja- - Estou emocionada por ter pessoas de outros país lendo essa fic, ainda mais uma do México. Valeu por comentar e traduzir a fic para o espanhol.

neeBear – Valeu por ter gostado e comentado, Iruka é muito fofo.

Obrigada por tudo gente e nos vemos na próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Kakashi parou no meio da chuva e ficou a olhar para o chão de uma forma perdida, vinha a vontade de voltar e inventar uma desculpa qualquer para ficar mais tempo com Iruka. Ficar com ele por mais tempo? Desde que começara com a aposta a vida dele era completamente voltada para Iruka. Decidiu-se voltar a andar, deixar pra trás aquilo que lhe estava consumindo, tentaria por um tempo fugir daquele seu vicio. Kakashi foi-se para sua casa deixando que a chuva caísse sobre sua costa e levando aquela sensação de desconfiança ir embora.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Havia amanhecido, gotículas de água escorriam pela janela e a claridade fraca entrava por ela. Era a cena que Iruka deveria estar observando, mas só via o vazio. Deitado naquele chão em uma posição fetal, Iruka tinha fracas lágrimas saindo de seus olhos mortos, ele estava não só marcado no corpo, mas também na alma. Kaito, que já estava vestido, estava sentado no chão olhando como o outro ficava cada vez mais encolhido e tentando abafar o choro.

- Não gostou? – falsa preocupação na voz. Se aproximou mais e Iruka ficou mais encolhido. – Não me venha ficar assim, até parece que você era virgem. – sorriu de lado e sussurrou no ouvido de Iruka, que fechou os olhos tentando esquecer. – Eu sei que você não era, afinal eu fui o seu primeiro. Mas eu não fui o seu único, andei descobrindo por aí que você chegou a ter certas coisas com um tal de Mizuki¹. Quem seria esse?

Nenhuma resposta, Iruka não conseguia responder e nem raciocinar. Tinha medo, receio, duvidas e feridas. Kaito torceu os lábios em desgosto por não terem respondido sua pergunta. Pegou o sensei pela cintura, o obrigou a sentar em seu colo e a olhá-lo. Iruka estava tão frágil, machucado, tinha o mesmo tom cinza nos olhos, as bochechas molhadas pelas lágrimas.

- Você... não é doce. – Iruka falou sem pensar e numa forma fraca parecendo uma criança. Olhava para o lado tremendo.

- Doçura em mim é algo que você não vai encontrar. Ninjas não podem ser doces. Aprenda que a vida não é um conto de fadas, por isso fique comigo Iruka. Irei lhe mostrar um mundo que jamais viu. – voz gélida e um sorriso largo. –Ninguém irá te amar porque te vêem como algo inferior, mas eu não. Eu te desejo, fique com quem te deseja. Você não fez nada de importante, não tem nada a oferecer, então fique comigo, sou alguém que não se importa por você não ser tão importante.

O sensei processava as informações dadas. E a conclusão que chegava a sua cabeça era que ele era um lixo e por isso ninguém o iria querer e já que surgiu Kaito o querendo poderia aproveitar para deixar de ser sozinho. Ficava cada vez mais confuso e sua barriga se embrulhava cada vez mais. Kaito sabia que daquela boca não sairia som, mas sentia a resposta do outro, então se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

- Você crescerá muito ao meu lado. – abriu a porta, mas antes de sair disse. – Tenho que resolver algumas coisas, talvez não volte hoje.

Kaito saiu abandonando Iruka sentado naquele chão com um olhar desolado. Ele deveria esta acostumado, tudo que acabara de ocorrer já havia ocorrido antes com ele. Mas não gostava daquilo, tinha que esquecer, tinha que pensar em outra coisa. Soluçava desejando esquecer tudo.

-----------------------

_- Quem era aquele, Iruka? – Kakashi perguntou com uma voz tão mansa._

_- Era meu amigo Mizuki! – sorriu abertamente._

_- Ele sempre te abraça daquele jeito?_

_- Toda hora. Ele disse que quando eu for mais velho vai me explicar o porquê disso._

_- E ele sempre te coloca orelhinhas e rabinho de cachorro? – o tom da voz de Kakashi era irônico e sarcástico, e com uma pitada de ciúmes. Olhava as orelhinhas atentamente enquanto Iruka ficava vermelho e olhava para o chão mexendo os pés._

_- É que... estávamos brincando. Mizuki disse que vai entrar na academia ninja e então aproveitaria esses últimos dias de horas vagas brincando comigo._

_- Sei, ele quer outro tipo de brincadeira com você. – o albino cruzou os abraços._

_Iruka, que não havia entendido o que Kakashi queria dizer, decidiu ficar calado. Queria entender as atitudes de Kakashi, ele chegou do nada e o chamou para fazer aqueles tipos de perguntas, Iruka esperava um outro tipo de reação. Só de pensar já ficava constrangido._

_- Kakashi-kun? – Iruka chamou o espantado Kakashi, a forma de tratamento do nome foi diferente. – Você já... quero dizer que... – parou pra tomar mais coragem. – Você já beijou outras pessoas além de mim? – tampou o rosto com as mãos para que o mascarado não pudesse ver seu constrangimento._

_- Já. Eu até tive algo amais com essas pessoas. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo._

_- Que coisas a mais? – Iruka perguntou ingenuamente._

_- Daqui algum tempo eu te explico. Agora tenho que ir._

_- Não! – a resposta foi tão brusca que surpreendeu o mascarado. – Que coisas a mais são essas? E por que não faz as mesmas coisa comigo? É por que sou um garoto? – fazia perguntas umas atrás das outras. Ele só queria compreender._

_- Eu acho que não esta na hora de você saber. E não é por você ser garoto, eu já me relacionei com os dois sexos, é porque você é diferente._

_- Como assim diferente? Você não gosta de mim? – ele não entendia o que Kakashi queria dizer._

_- É por gostar de você de uma forma diferente que eu não faço esse algo a mais contigo. Eu te respeito, não quero te obrigar a nada que você ainda não compreende._

_- Eu não estou entendendo nada. – Iruka resmungou e olhou para o chão derrotado._

_- É melhor assim. – colou a mão no queixo do menor suavemente para fazê-lo o olhar. – Poderia fechar seus olhos? – pediu carinhosamente._

_Iruka fechou ansiosamente, sentiu dedos deslizarem sobre seus lábios. Toque sobre a sua pele estava sendo gentil e aos poucos lábios o beijavam lentamente, em questão de segundos o beijo se aprofundava de uma forma deliciosa. E assim, depois de um tempo, se separaram. Iruka tinha uma imensa vontade de abrir seus olhos e ver o rosto do outro, mas se o mascarado confiava nele, não perderia esse confiança só por causa de sua curiosidade._

_Kakashi abraçou o menor deixando a cabeça dele sobre seu peito. Passou os dedos amorosamente nas costas do moreno e ajeitou a mascara no lugar._

_- Pode abrir seus olhos. – e o outro obedeceu. – Espero que um dia você possa compreender o que estou começando a sentir por você!_

-----------------------

A casa de Kakashi estava totalmente revirada, móveis e objetos totalmente fora do lugar. Era uma bagunça total. O responsável por essa bagunça estava deitado no meio da sala olhando o teto atentamente e sendo observado por Pakkun.

- O que houve Kakashi? – perguntou com sua voz costumeira.

- Só estava me lembrando de uma coisa. – falou automaticamente e continuando a olhar o teto. – Deve ter alguma ligação entre mim e Iruka, é a única explicação de nos lembrarmos ao mesmo tempo de certas coisas. Não compreendo porque ter esquecido isso.

- Essa é a milésima vez que fala do Iruka-sensei.

- Preciso achar aquela foto Pakkun. – mudou de assunto. Se levantou indo revirar mais alguns objetos. – Aquela foto é a única coisa concreta daquelas lembranças. Droga! Naquela época eu era um bastardo idiota, pelo jeito eu devo tê-la jogado fora. Tento, mas não consigo me lembrar onde guardei.

- Você esta usando isso como desculpa Kakashi. – Pakkun saiu de onde estava para se aproximar mais do sensei. – Diga-me simplesmente o porquê disso tudo.

- Meu corpo, mente e alma ficam pedindo para eu ficar perto do Iruka. Não importando sendo eu ou o K. Preciso me ocupar para não ir atrás dele, hoje não. – evitava olhar para Pakkun e continuava a revirar as coisas.

- Ótimo, então se ocupe com sua missão.

- Tem razão. Venha Pakkun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- IRUKA-SENSEI. – gritavam ao mesmo tempo que esmurravam a porta.

Iruka estava na banheira abraçando suas pernas conte o peito escutando uma pessoa qualquer batendo a sua porta. Lógico que viriam atrás dele, ele não havia comparecido a academia ninja para dar suas aulas. As portas e janelas estavam seladas para evitar qualquer um entrar e uma pessoa em especial. O sensei olhava o leve movimento da água da banheira desligando-se do restante do mundo. Queria se limpar, queria se sentir puro.

- K tem que vim. Hoje ele não pode me abandonar... Hoje não.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Que sorriso seria esse?

Observar durante um bom tempo Kaito sentado naquela cerca de madeira seria normal, mas o rapaz de cabelos azuis tinha um imenso sorriso. Kakashi se mantinha uma distancia considerável e camuflava sua presença muito bem.

- Um sorriso normal Kakashi. – respondeu Pakkun.

- Diferente dos outros que eu o vi dar.

- Perceba que você só arranja desculpas para não gostar dele.

- Meus motivos são concretos! – ele não tirava os olhos sobre Kaito.

Kaito mantinha-se sentado com aquele sorriso enigmático. Horas parado na mesma posição, aparentemente esperava alguém.

- Aonde foi que você mandou aquele seu clone? – Pakkun perguntou, mas Kakashi não respondia, não o olhava, ficava atento a todas ações de Kaito. Ele não estava se sentindo bem com alguma coisa. – Foi pro Iruka-sensei?

- Não, para outra pessoa...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Genkai terminava de fazer um curativo na asa de um pequeno pássaro quando viu parado em frente as cercas de sua casa um cachorro de pelos cinzas. Ela sorriu animada ao vê-lo.

- Oi K! Veio tomar chá? – terminou o curativo e foi em direção ao cão. – Vamos! Entre... É tão bom receber visitas.

O cachorro seguia a senhora ao mesmo tempo em que observava o local, entrou na casa da senhora e foi direto a sala. Parou um pouco assustado quando um gato passou correndo por sua frente sendo perseguido por um cão.

- Não se preocupe, isso ocorre todos os dias! – a senhora comentava sorridente. – Lili cuide dele, por favor. – pediu a uma coruja que estava pousada sobre a lareira, ela simplesmente abriu as azas.

O cão caminhou calmamente até uma poltrona e se sentou nela. Observava alguns pássaros voarem pela sala e alguns gatos andarem sobre a mesa. A casa era realmente estranha. Um baque cortou os pensamentos dele, um cachorro havia batido a cabeça na poltrona e depois saiu cambaleando. Logicamente o cachorro que estava tonto não veria nada por causa dos pelos que cobriam seus olhos. Genkai entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja com quatro xícaras de chá, o que se era estranho.

- Você gostaria de um pouco de limão no seu chá? – o cão apenas a encarava. – Pelo jeito não. – depositou duas xícaras no chão e as outras duas na mesa.

As duas xícaras no chão logo foram usadas por um gato e o outro por um pequeno pardal.

- Eles adoram chá. – batia palmas alegremente. – Anda! Beba seu chá. – falava com K. – Mostre-me o belo rapaz que você é Kakashi-san.

Ela realmente sabia quem ele era. Não importava mais, ele abaixou a cabeça e com um pouco de fumaça havia voltado a sua forma. Genkai deu um sorriso malicioso, suspirou e colocou a mão no lado do rosto apreciando o mascarado.

- Mesmo com a mascara você é realmente charmoso. Se eu tivesse uns três anos a menos você não me escapava.

Kakashi levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Só três anos?

- Mais respeito comigo seu pervertido, sou uma viúva pura.

"Viúva pura?"

- Desde quando a senhora sabia sobre mim? – curto e direto.

- Desde o dia que vi realmente seus olhos! – tomou um gole do chá.

-Meus olhos?

- As emoções que as pessoas transmitem pelos olhos são diferentes as dos animais. Então tome cuidado com as emoções de seu olhar, alguém mais pode descobrir.

- Entendo. – abaixou o olhar e se levantou. – Vou indo.

- Espere! Você ainda não tomou seu chá! – ela pousava a as mãos sobre o tórax dele. – Faz realmente muito tempo que via um rapaz tão charmoso. Que saudade do meu marido.

Kakashi ficou com uma gota na cabeça e desaproximou um pouco dela. O assustador não era o olhar dela e sim o sorriso enigmático dela. Antes de o clone desaparecer, ele pôde escutar uma ultima frase de Genkai.

- Iruka tem sorte de você o amá-lo.

-----------------------

_O céu estava em completa escuridão, a lua cheia estava coberta parcialmente por nuvens negras. Kakashi estava sentado naquela grama derrotado, estava voltado de costas para qualquer um. Sentia-se culpado e sujo, ele queria ficar sozinho para esquecer. Não queria que outra pessoa se fosse por sua culpa. Ele sentiu a presença de um pequeno ser se aproximar, decidiu não se mover e muito menos olhar para o outro._

_- Kakashi-kun. – Iruka o chama molemente, e com um tom triste._

_- Vá embora. – dizia de costas para o garoto._

_- Eu sinto muito pelo Obito-kun. – abaixou a cabeça, ele sabia que Kakashi não queria ninguém por perto._

_- Por que? Você não é o culpado. – a voz saiu falha. – A culpa foi minha, Obito morreu por minha culpa._

_Iruka lentamente se aproximou de Kakashi, parou atrás dele e estendeu a mão para poder tocar nos cabelos do mascarado._

_- Fique longe de mim. – Kakashi falou surpreendendo Iruka, este parou com a mão estendida no ar._

_- Por que?_

_- Porque todos que se aproximam de mim acabam se machucando._

_- Mas... Mas você não foi o culpado Kakashi-kun! – e por fim tocou nos fios de cabelos do albino._

_Kakashi rapidamente segurou o delicado pulso de Iruka, se levantou brusco machucando um pouco o outro. O moreno pode ver o mascarado de frente, ele estava com o olho esquerdo enfaixado com esparadrapo enquanto o outro podia-se notar que ele havia acabado de chorar._

_- FOI MINHA CULPA! – gritou largando Iruka bruscamente._

_O garoto deu alguns passos para trás com medo e assustado com a reação de Kakashi. Não parava de olhar para o lado esquerdo do rosto do albino._

_- Seu olho..._

_- Esta com medo só porque eu perdi um olho? – colocou a mão sobre a bandagem com rancor e uma lagrima desceu de seu olho esquerdo. – Ser um ninja exige perdas! Eu não desejo te perder, mas é preciso que você vá embora e me esqueça._

_- Eu não vou embora! – fechou as mãos em punhos e bateu o pé. – Você não vai me perder._

_- Você não entende... – apertou os dedos nas bandagens e abaixou a cabeça. – Sou atormentado pela perda de meu pai, pelo resto de minha vida serei assombrado pelo simples fato de uma parte de Obito estar em mim. Eu não quero que você se machuque, eu não quero que você chegue a morrer por minha culpa! O melhor é pararmos de nos vermos e você me esquecer._

_- Pára de me pedir isso! Eu não quero..._

_Iruka não pode dizer mais nada, subitamente se calou ao sentir o abraço apertado de Kakashi, ele o abraçava com a mão esquerda ao redor de suas costas e com a mão direita pegou a mão esquerda de Iruka e entrelaçou seus dedos com ternura. O moreno olhava a lua com os olhos extremamente abertos que começavam a se encherem de lágrimas. Kakashi soluçava por causa do choro que não conseguia mais segurar, ele desabou-se ali naquele abraço. Por mais que tentasse Iruka não conseguia corresponder o abraço, mas apertava ainda mais suas mãos._

_- Eu te amo Iruka... – Kakashi falou surpreendendo o outro. – Te amo... – sussurou._

_Porém Iruka não sabia o que responder, ficou pasmo com a revelação do outro. Queria sentir o mesmo, mas o que sentia não era tão forte assim. Continuou calado e mole quando o mascarado se distanciou dele o olhando sério, Iruka achou que estava sendo injusto estar com o outro sem sentir o mesmo, gostava dele sim, mas... Talvez fosse melhor para ambos ficarem separados, ele só iria atrapalhar Kakashi._

_- Me desculpa. Eu..._

_- Adeus Iruka. – Kakashi não esperou resposta e se foi._

_Agora não era só um sentir, mas sim uma certeza. Iruka estava sozinho._

-----------------------

Iruka estava sentado em sua cama e com as costas encostadas na parede. Olhava para o teto chorando.

- Doce enganação essa lembrança. Quem poderia me amar? – olhou para suas mãos. – Por que você não chega K?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**- **Kakashi... – o mascarado estava tão sonhador que seu companheiro teve que chama-lo para realidade.

- Eu sei Pakkun. – respondeu acordando de seu pequeno transe. Olhou na direção de Kaito e viu que esse não estava mais só. – Agora sim as coisas estão começando a se encaixar.

A conversa de Kaito com o desconhecido não tinha nada de curta, ela estava demorada demais e diplomática demais. O rapaz de cabelos azulados entregou um pergaminho para o outro, um pergaminho que tinha o selo Hokage. Aí estava a confirmação de traição. Kaito seguiu o desconhecido até mais além da vila, Kakashi não quis mais seguir os outros dois.

- Agora iremos informar para a Hokage-sama? – Pakkun perguntou.

- Agora não. Antes eu tenho que ver uma pessoa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era a milésima vez que escutava barulhos em sua porta. Iruka estava completamente tonto e passava mal, já era noite e estava começando a perder os sentidos deitado naquela cama. Não queria tender ninguém, só queria seu amigo. Os barulhos que vinham da porta não eram comuns, pareciam arranhões e uivos. Iruka com uma tremenda dificuldade se levantou esperançoso e cambaleando correu até a porta abrindo-a com expectativa.

K estava lá parado sentado em frente a sua porta. A única reação que veio de seu corpo foi a vontade súbita de abraçar o animal, e foi o que ele fez. Caiu de joelhos na frente da porta mesmo e abraçou K com tenta força, querendo ter força emocional com a ajuda do animal.

Na visão de Kakashi, Iruka parecia muito frágil com aquele pijama folgado e cabelos soltos. O moreno estava tão pálido e molenga, e ainda por cima chorava baixo. Não estava entendendo nada, estava por lá só para se revelar. Iruka se desgrudou do cachorro e secou suas lágrimas sorrindo.

- Você demorou K. – entrou rapidamente. – Venha entre logo, não quero ver mais ninguém.

Só pela forma de ver Iruka andar dava-se para perceber que ele não estava bem. Parecia doente. Ele parou na frente do animal sorrindo infantilmente.

- Você hoje vai passar a noite aqui? Por favor, fique aqui por hoje. – do jeito que implorava parecia que o cachorro responderia.

O cão saltou para o sofá, o que indicaria como um sim.

"Esse é o momento certo. Vai, se mostra pra ele Kakashi." Mas não deu tempo de fazer nada, Iruka segurou as orelhinhas no animal com muita delicadeza.

- Obrigado por existir. Você é o único que não me decepcionou ou me usou.

"Mas não precisa ser nesse momento, né?" E perdeu a coragem de dizer. Os olhos do Iruka estavam simplesmente vazios e tristes. O sensei dirigiu-se para o seu quarto sendo seguido pelo cão, e se deitou na cama dando espaço para K subir nela. Era estranho para ambos estarem juntos por lá, o silencio era bom, mas aquele olhar do Iruka não era.

- Eu sou uma decepção pros meus pais. – falou olhando para K. – Não cresci realmente, não tenho sonhos e nem realizações. – encolheu-se e alisou os pelos do cão. – Se eles fossem vivos teriam vergonha de mim pelo fato de eu ser nada. Um nada facilmente manipulado e usado. – abraçou o animal agora chorando. – Eu tenho vergonha de mim mesmo.

Kakashi não queria escutar isso, queria que Iruka se valorizasse mais. A falta de coragem em mostrar a verdade aumentava, ficava tudo pior com o outro chorando daquele jeito. Aquilo o quebrava. Tudo que o cão fez foi se encostasse mais ao outro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ele não estava bem, era notável isso. Iruka havia dormido abraçado ao cão e por isso Kakashi viu como o outro tremia e suava por causa da febre, a face levemente corada. O cão saiu dos braços do sensei e se transformou para sua verdadeira forma. Não ficou preocupado, o outro estava delirando e não viria nada. Ele teria que cuidar do outro.

E foi o que ele fez, cuidou do Iruka praticamente a noite toda. E ao trocar o pano umedecido que estava sobre a testa do moreno pela terceira vez, notou algo diferente nele. Iruka respirava com dificuldade e se mexia um pouco, provavelmente estava tendo um pesadelo. Mas não era isso que Kakashi estava notando e sim uma marca roxa sobre o ombro de Iruka, o mascarado analisou direito e viu como a marca continuava um pouco mais.

"Como assim?" Aos poucos abria os botões do pijama, e enfim pôde ver as marcas que Iruka tinha por seu corpo. "Ele foi agredido? Por que não revidou?" A maior duvida que vinha na cabeça do Kakashi era o que tinha provocado aquilo. Ficou com pena e uma grande vontade de proteger Iruka, mas o maior sentimento que vinha era a raiva de alguém ter machucado o outro.

Fechou o pijama sem encostar-se ao outro, tinha medo que pudesse machucar ainda mais Iruka. Quando Kakashi decidiu olhar o rosto do moreno espantou-se ao vê-lo olhar para ele, mas logo depois fechou os olhos pegando novamente no sono. O mascarado suspirou e deitou-se ao lado do Iruka o abraçando, achava que assim podia protegê-lo ainda mais.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

E assim começava o outro dia.

- Como assim você esta com pressa Hatake Kakashi? – Gai pergutou, praticamente gritou.

- Vou repetir. Eu deixei um clone fazendo uma coisa importante. Mas é eu que deveria estar lá.

- Que coisa é mais importante do que conversar comigo?

- Tudo! – sorriu por detrás da mascara.

- O QUE? – Gai indignou-se.

- A aposta acabou. – Gai calou-se ao escutar aquilo. – O problema do Iruka-sensei é que ele se prende muito ao passado. Fica melancólico pelo simples fato de não ter alcançado um objetivo na vida ou simplesmente não ter um.

- Eu estou achando que você descobriu mais coisas só não quer dizer.

- Por favor, é a integridade dele.

- Esta certo. Isso quer dizer que você ganhou a aposta.

- Na verdade o Asuma que venceu. Por isso estou aqui, devemos procurá-lo e informá-lo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**- **Eu tive um sonho tão estranho. Sonhei que Kakashi-sensei estava cuidando de mim.

Iruka comentou enquanto bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos soltos. Ele estava sentado no chão em frente a K, tinha ainda uma cara de sono.

"Pode deixar, estou aqui para isso." O cão abanou o rabo. Mas Iruka o olhou triste de novo.

- Eu queria tanto que aquelas lembranças fossem reais.

"Mas são! Só falta eu achar aquela foto."

- Mas aquilo não seria real. – fechou os olhos. – Preciso desabafar uma coisa com você...

-----------------------

_Saber que seus pais haviam morrido estava sendo muito difícil para ele. Enquanto toda a vila chorava a perda de seu melhor Hokage, Iruka estava chorando a perda de seus pais sozinho naquele campo. Agora em diante seria assim, sempre sozinho._

_- Por que chora?_

_Escutou uma voz atrás de si e se assustou. Olhou quem era e deu alguns passos para trás._

_- Quem é você? – perguntou assustado._

_- Inokuma Kaito. E você?_

_- Umino Iruka. – falou baixo e continuando a chorar._

_- E por que chora? – aproximou-se, mas Iruka andava para trás._

_- Meus pais morreram._

_- Muitos morreram. – aproximou-se ainda mais olhando Iruka por inteiro._

_Iruka podia observar que Kaito era um ninja jovem, deveria ter em media uns catorze anos. O sorriso e o olhar assustavam, por isso tentava se desaproximar do outro._

_- Esta com medo de mim? – perguntou achando graça e mordendo o lábio inferior._

_- N... Não. É que eu gostaria de ficar sozinho. – Iruka colocou suas mãos sobre o peito e apertou o tecido de sua roupa. Seus olhos se encheram mais de lagrimas. – Eu só estou tentando esquecer..._

_Assustou-se ao sentir as mãos do outro sobre as suas. As mãos dele eram geladas, o sorriso transmitia cinismo e o olhar felino parecia conter luxuria e perigo._

_- Quer que eu te ajude a esquecer? – perguntou gentil._

_- Não, obrigado. – tentou sair, mas o outro o segurou com um pouco mais de força._

_- Pense direito. – encostou sua testa sobre a do moreno. – Você poderia estar pensando em outra coisa. Eu posso lhe ajudar._

_- Eu... – ele queria esquecer, poderia tentar. – Ta bom, me ajuda._

_Mas o que ocorreu lhe surpreendeu, Kaito lhe jogou no chão com uma brutalidade, segurou seus pulsos e se encaixou entre as sua pernas._

_- Pára!_

_- Mas foi você que pediu, não se lembra? – tentou segurar com mais força, mas Iruka se soltou._

_Ao tentar correr sentiu mãos segurarem sua cintura e puxarem. Ali de bruços tentava fugir, porém mãos ágeis tiraram sua calça e sua peça intima. E com brutalidade o forçou a ficar de quatro._

_- Talvez isso te ajude a esquecer. Não se preocupe, você vai gostar._

_Os momentos que sucederam a esse foram os piores de sua vida. Abandonos, perdas e agora machucados. Estava sendo humilhado numa forma dolorosa, e o pior foi que ele havia pedido por isso. Quando tudo acabou e sobrava em seu ser as suas lágrimas, que agora não eram por perdas, mas sim pela dor que estava sentindo. A vida se foi de seus olhos._

_Vestiu-se com pressa tentando sustentar a dor, tremia e chorava. Evitava olhar para o ninja. Quando levantou pra ir embora Kaito o puxou pela cintura e o beijou. Um beijo com gosto de serpente._

_- Esse é o nosso pequeno segredinho. Mesmo se contar, como você irá dizer que me pediu ajuda e eu te ajudei? Você me deu seu consenso._

_Iruka se foi em silencio, com a alma morte. Ele foi o culpado, ele sabia que foi..._

-----------------------

- Foi isso. – olhou para a janela. – Eu fui o culpado. As duas vezes eu fui o culpado.

"Duas?" Mesmo transformado em cão Kakashi tentava controlar sua fúria, mas não conseguia.

- Ante ontem ele fez de novo, abusou de mim. Mas foi minha culpa também, eu deveria me cuidar mais.

Agora sim não aguentaria. A raiva já estava o tomando por completo, Iruka não tinha culpa de nada, foi o outro o culpado. Os choros, as magoas, aquelas marcas no corpo de Iruka, aquela fraqueza... Tudo era culpa daquele Kaito. Com a mente nublada devido a raiva fez a primeira coisa que pensou, desfez a transformação. Iruka se levantou do chão com os olhos arregalhados.

- Kakashi-sensei!?

- A explicação que lhe darei agora talvez não lhe agrade Iruka.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Então é isso Kakashi, eu ganhei! – Asuma sorria enquanto soltava a fumaça de seu cigarro.

- É!

- Agora diga Asuma quem é que você quer conquistar? – Gai perguntou curioso.

- Isso é obvio Gai. Aliás, Asuma você não precisa de ajuda, ela já esta conquistada só é preciso uma aproximação. – Kakashi falou.

- Mas eu não faço idéia de quem seja ela. – Gai esbravejou.

Kakashi olhou de súbito para trás e bem atento. Uma sensação ruim surgiu em sua cabeça, ele precisava ver Iruka rapidamente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- VÁ EMBORA DA MINHA CASA KAKASHI! – Iruka gritou de dentro do banheiro ainda chorando.

- Por favor, me perdoe. – tentava falar com Iruka, mas ele continuava trancado no banheiro.

- VOCÊ ME USOU COMO ALVO DE APOSTA, ME ENGANOU, DESABAFEI PARA VOCÊ... – respirou fundo. – EU DESABAFEI PARA K! MEU MELHOR AMIGO NÃO EXISTIA DE VERDADE. – abaixou o tom de voz, o que fez ficar mais choroso. – Ele não existia.

- Eu sinto muito. – encostava-se na porta.

- Não Kakashi-sensei, você não senti. – falou com rancor. – Mentiu para conseguir o que queria? Agora vai.

- Iruka me escute, por favor. – ele poderia arrombar a porta, mas respeitaria o outro.

- Não. Você mente, todos vocês mentem. – a voz dele estava mais baixa, ruídos de objetos sendo revirados no banheiro eram escutados.

- Te amo...

- É MENTIRA! – e novamente Iruka voltou a gritar. – ASSIM COMO VOCÊ MENTIU EM SER K. – voltou a chorar, seus soluços eram escutados.

- Eu não estou mentindo.

- Você está. Assim como você mentiu há anos atrás, pois se você me amasse de verdade não teria me abandonado e nada de ruim teria acontecido comigo. A culpa foi sua! Você não presta, você usa as pessoas... Você é do mesmo nível do Kaito.

- Por favor, saia do banheiro para podermos conversar melhor!

Silencio, isso não era bom. Iruka nada respondeu, nenhum ruído de coisas sendo mexidas. Nada. Começou a bater na porta para ver se Iruka respondia. Nada. Na hora entrou na casa o verdadeiro Kakashi, e enfim o clone se desfez em fumaça. Aos poucos recebia informações em sua mente. A história de Iruka, o abuso de Kaito, a descoberta de K, a fúria que sentiu e a vontade de matar uma pessoa e por fim Iruka trancado no banheiro e com estremo ódio dele.

- Iruka, abra a porta. – bateu uma ultima vez e já que não teve resposta, ele quebrou o trinco da porta e abrindo-a.

Ao abrir se deparou com um Iruka que jamais viu. Ele estava com os punhos completamente fechados, seus olhos estavam vermelhos por causa das lagrimas e da raiva e seu cabelo bagunçado. A feição era de pura raiva. Do nada Iruka tentou dar um soco em Kakashi, este desviou, mas Iruka tentou novamente. O único jeito de evitar uma agressão foi segurar os pulsos dele.

- Se me bater for o único jeito de me fazer pagar por meu erro, pode bater. Mas, por favor, entenda que eu... – não pôde terminar sua frase ao ver Iruka desmaiar.

Não entendeu o porque daquilo, segurou o moreno com cuidado, olhou para o interior do banheiro e viu dois recipientes de remédios vazios.

- Merda!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Acordava lentamente e com um gosto ruim de remédio em sua boca. Reparou que aquele era seu quarto, então não havia conseguido morrer. Com sua visão embaçada viu uma figura loira.

- Nunca esperava uma tentativa de suicídio de sua parte Iruka-sensei.

- Tsunade-sama! – levantou-se rapidamente, tentando camuflar a tontura, não deu certo, caiu sentado na cama.

- Eu tive que fazer uma limpeza geral. Sugiro que nunca mais tente isso, se não eu te faço o favor de matar você.

- Sim Tsunade-sama. – e só nesse momento reparou na presença do outro, o mascarado. Fez uma careta rancorosa ao vê-lo.

- Venha Kakashi-sensei. Precisamos conversar. – os dois se retiraram do quarto e ficaram parados no meio da sala. – Fale tudo.

- Eu realizei a missão.

- Fale do Iruka-sensei.

- Eu cumpri a missão com êxito, é Kaito o informante.

- Acho que você não me entendeu. Eu disse para falar sobre o Iruka... – Tsunade olhou melhor para Kakashi. – Mas pelo jeito que você quer acusar tanto o Kaito, acho que ele esta envolvido no problema do Iruka-sensei.

- Sim, está.

- E ele é por acaso o culpado de a entrada do Iruka-sensei estar completamente machucada? – ao perceber o silencio de Kakashi continuou. – Eu o examinei completamente, Kakashi-sensei. Não sou burra, o que eu vi são sinais de estupro.

- Ele é culpado.

- Entendo. – aproximou-se de Kakashi. – Faça o que quiser com o Kaito, eu não ligo.

Após Tsunade ter saído Kakashi pôde em fim soltar o ar dos seus pulmões. Acabaria com Kaito logo que fosse preciso, agora tinha que cuidar do Iruka. Ao se virar dois dedos encostaram-se em seu peito.

- Eu já pedi para que o senhor fosse embora. – iruka falou.

- Desculpa, mas vou ficar para cuidar de você. – tocou na mão de Iruka que estava estendida.

Tudo o que Iruka fez foi empurra-lo com força e com muito ódio para longe de si.

- Não preciso dos seus cuidados. Vá embora.

- Eu não te entendo. Quando é com Kaito você fica calado, não reage, fica completamente sem vida nenhuma. Praticamente obedece a ele. Mas comigo é diferente, você grita, xinga, tenta me bater. Por quê?

- Não devo satisfações a um fingido.

- Pelo jeito você gostou de estuprado. – falou, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver os olhos de Iruka cheios de raiva.

O chunin foi à direção dele e deu-lhe um tapa bem forte em seu rosto. Kakashi poderia muito bem ter evitado esse tapa, mas ele recebeu como uma punição. Tapa é a forma mais humilhante de agredir um ninja, da uma sensação do agredido ser inferior.

- Eu não gostei de nada! – começava a chorar e a dar diversos tapas no albino. – Kaito quebrou minha alma, meu coração. Eu não conseguia falar ou pensar quando ele estava por perto porque eu me sentia um nada. – aqueles tapas estavam sendo um incomodo para Kakashi, não machucavam, mas incomodavam bastante. – Mas com você é o seguinte, K se tornou meu melhor amigo, me fazia me sentir bem. Pensava que não havia fingimento, que ele gostasse de mim. Mas tudo era mentira, ele não existia. Você só queria saber da minha vida, ficava rindo da minha cara!

Segurou os pulsos do Iruka, agora cansado de receber aqueles tapas. O chunin tentava se soltar, gritava, mas em nenhum momento parava de chorar. Abraçou ele na mesma forma que o tinha abraçado quando era mais jovem e se declarou e como naquela época Iruka não correspondeu.

- Sabe por que to amando? – entrelaçou os dedos, Iruka estava pasmo, não se movia.

- Por que? – foi tudo que saiu antes de soluçar.

- Porque um dia eu ajudei um garoto a pegar uma borboleta.

Não queria escutar mais nada, saiu do abraço olhando para o chão. Kakashi tentava controlasse. Mas não dava.

- Me desculpe Iruka. – Iruka o olhou. – Mas vou matar Kaito.

**CONTINUA...**

**1- **Mizuki é aquele ninja que apareceu no primeiro capitulo e induziu Naruto de roubar o pergaminho.

**----X----**

**Nota da autora: **Obrigada por terem lido até aqui. Esse é o penúltimo capitulo, ou seja, o próximo será o ultimo. Peço que comentem, isso é muito importante para mim. Agradeço a todos que favoritaram, mas comentem também. Próximo capitulo Lemon.

**Nota do Kakashi: **Até que fim vou meter uma porrada no Kaito. Espero que Iruka me perdoe. Ajudem a autora mandando reviews.

**Nota do Iruka: **Fiquei sem cachorrinho. Espero que eu tenha um final feliz.

**Nota do K: **Au! – abanando o rabinho.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Mo de Aries: **Obrigada pelos elogios, espero continuar agradando. To pirando só por saber que você acha que a fic tem qualidade.

-**xburbuja-:** Logo, logo irá sair a luz.

**Larii chan: **Obrigada por ser fã, espero continuar agradando.

**Reneev: **Kakashi realmente não gostou né?

**Sora Black: **Obrigada por ter gostado e adicionado as favoritas..

**DarkDG: **Que bom que você gota da minha história, pena que esta acabando. As cenas do dois são demais, e os sentimentos então. Se um dia você pedir eu te faço uma fic de presente.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Olhos não desgrudavam um do outro. Kakashi não parou em nenhum momento sequer de olhar bem no fundo dos olhos castanhos de Iruka. Talvez estivessem assim por causa do aviso que Kakashi dera de matar Kaito ou por ambos não quererem perder o contato do olhar por medo de nuca mais se verem. Iruka desviou o olhar e ficou a encarar o chão em desanimo.

- Não precisava me dizer isso! – o moreno falou ruidosamente. – Não me importo pela vida dele...

- Mesmo assim eu só queria avisá-lo, Iruka! – falou calmamente esperando o outro levantar o olhar.

Nada! Não veio olhar, gestos e palavras... Nada! Kakashi também abaixou o olhar e deu as costas para Iruka, seguia em direção a porta até o momento de sua mente lhe pregar uma peça no momento errado.

-----------------

_Fazia semanas que não vira Iruka, não contara o tempo exato, mas sabia que fazia um belo tempo. Andou por toda vila com aquele Sharingan a mostra, não ligou o modo que as pessoas o olhavam, sua mente estava vaga... Já entardecia quando virou numa parte da vila que não era movimentada. Kakashi não soube como foi surpreendido, ele era um ninja excelente e não deveria ter baixado a guarda daquele jeito. Foi prensado na parede e pode observar um punho vindo em sua direção para socá-lo, por auto defesa, que aprendera, imediatamente Kakashi socou o individuo no estomago. Ficou estático ao ver quem era o seu pretensioso inimigo._

_Iruka estava com suas mãos postas sobre o seu estomago contendo a dor que aquele soco provocara, devido a força da agressão acabou cuspindo sangue. O moreno distanciou-se e se encostou à parede oposta tomando ar. Kakashi sabia que tinha algo errado, Iruka não tentaria lhe agredir do nada._

_- Você é o culpado. – a voz de Iruka saiu fraca, Kakashi viu gotinhas de lagrimas caírem ao chão. Iruka o olhou com ódio. – Você é o culpado de tudo, por ter me abandonado._

_- Até parece que seus pais morreram por minha culpa! – foi o que pensou e disse Kakashi._

_Novamente o moreno avançou no mascarado. Iruka sentia raiva, tristeza, abandono, solidão... Tudo o que ele estava fazendo era extravasar todas as suas decepções em alguém que ele julgava culpado por tudo de ruim que ocorrera. Tentou socá-lo diversas vezes, porem Kakashi desviava com destreza... Kakashi pôde observar que mesmo Iruka não sendo um ninja tinha movimentos ágeis, mas o mascarado não queria brigar sem saber o motivo de tudo aquilo e muito menos brigaria com Iruka._

_- Maldito dia que te conheci!- Iruka esbraveja ao mesmo tempo em que tentava socar o outro. – Você só me trouxe mal, mentiu, fingiu gostar de mim... Me abandonou deixando a mercê de todas as coisas ruins..._

_- Não sei o que você esta falando! – pulou distante do menor. – Não menti em nada, eu disse o que realmente sentia, porém para a sua segurança seria melhor ficarmos separados. – agachou-se. – Mas se isso que falas tem haver com a morte de seus pais, eu digo apenas que te avisei que você poderia perdê-los. – não era exatamente isso que Kakashi queria dizer, mas tinha que controlar suas emoções e manter-se fora daquele assunto. Começava daí um Kakashi que esconderia suas verdadeiras emoções._

_- Você... Você não sabe de nada. – Iruka falou choroso, olhando para o chão e fechando suas mãos. – A única explicação seria você ser o culpado._

_Kakashi levantou-se e deu as costas para o menor, começou a caminhar pretendendo deixar o outro sozinho._

_- Que seja então! – foi tudo que disse._

_- NÃO ME DEIXE AQUI! – Iruka gritou furioso e correu atrás do mascarado. – Odeio essa sua mania de me abandonar! Odeio o seu jeito frio, odeio seu jeito sabido da vida... - o moreno falava tudo o que vinha na cabeça. Ele queria dizer o que ocorreu com ele, mas coragem faltava e tudo que saia era aquela agressão verbal contra o mascarado. O único jeito de jogar a dor pra fora. – Tudo o que eu queria era esquecer que um dia te conheci Hatake Kakashi!_

_Kakashi virou-se de súbito, pegou Iruka pela gola da roupa e o jogou contra a parede com brutalidade. Iruka sentiu dor nas costas com aquela agressão, por instinto fechou os olhos com o impacto, ele iria cair sentado no chão se não fosse Kakashi o segurar com força contra a parede. Umino esperou qualquer tipo de agressão que provavelmente viria, porém foi surpreendido com um beijo nada delicado, foi um beijo agressivo e cheio de volúpia. Correspondeu como se fosse o ultimo beijo que trocariam, e realmente era._

_Quando o ar faltou distanciaram-se e Iruka se surpreendeu ao abrir os olhos e ver aquele olho vermelho sangue, era hipnotizante o movimento giratório daquele sharingan, por mais que Iruka tentasse, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. Aos poucos sua mente ficava mais leve, lembranças de um certo alguém mascarado ia embora..._

_- Como queira Iruka, você irá me esquecer! – uma voz que deixou Iruka confuso se fez presente. Tantas coisas estavam indo embora de sua mente que até a voz não lhe era mais familiar. – Assim como eu te esquecerei..._

_Aquele vermelho foi ficando mais intenso, até chegar a hora que só restava aquilo e mais nada em sua mente. Iruka piscou lentamente e Kakashi afastou-se e se foi como se tivesse ocorrido nada. Ambos eram naquele momento desconhecidos um para o outro. Iruka caiu sentado no chão, piscando confuso e olhando para os lados, ele não sabia por que estava lá tentou lembrar a ultima coisa que fizera antes e veio na sua cabeça o ultimo momento que tivera com Kaito. Abraçou as pernas e começou a chorar. Ele não tinha ninguém ao seu lado._

-----------------

Kakashi deu uma pequena olhada para trás e viu Iruka olhar perdido para o chão. Pelo menos aquilo era uma explicação para o esquecimento. Se um lembrava automaticamente o outro também se lembrava. Kakashi enfim saiu da casa fechando a porta com estranha calma.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaito esta a conversar um uma formosa mulher numa parte um pouco afastada. A conversa aparentava ser interessante, pois a mulher se aproximava cada vez mais até chegar um momento que Kaito posou suas mãos na cintura dela e aproximava o seu rosto. Ele parou no meio do caminho ao escutar um rosnado, inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado para ver o que tinha atrás da moça. Sorriu ao ver K rosnando para eles dois. A mulher olhou para trás, sem se afastar de Kaito e viu o cachorro.

- O que esse bicho quer? – a mulher perguntou.

O ninja de cabelos azulados não pôde responder, o cão atiçou-se e partiu para o ataque. Kaito jogou a mulher de lado, deixando-a cair no chão sem se importar se ela iria se machucar, e saltou para um pouco distante ainda sorrindo e levantando uma sobrancelha. Estranhamente o cachorro era ágil. K rosnou mais uma vez mostrando suas presas e deixava saliva escorrer, o cão encarava numa forma rústica, agressiva... Kaito olhou bem para os olhos do animal e percebeu algo.

Mais uma vez o cachorro K avançou para atacar Kaito, este correu deixando a mulher para trás. Enquanto o ninja corria velozmente se infiltrando por de dentro de uma mata o cão continuava perseguindo agilmente, mais ágil do que um animal comum. Quanto chegou em uma parte descampada daquela mata, Kaito parou arrastando seus pés no chão, K saltou para cima dele abrindo as presas, o ninja colocou um braço em frente defendendo-se e jogando o cachorro um pouco distante, o animal caiu distintamente em pé e ficou a olha-lo.

- Mostre-se Kakashi! – Kaito sorriu ao falar. – Já notei que é você.

Surpreendentemente o cão não aparentou estar abalado com aquela revelação, simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e formou-se fumaça em sua volta. Quando toda fumaça se dissipou mostrou-se presente a imagem do ninja Kakashi a segurar seu livro com estranha calma.

- Você foi lento para descobrir! – Kakashi ironizou sem tirar seus olhos sobre o livro.

- É tão notória essa sua tranquilidade! – o outro ninja sorriu ao falar. Kakashi levantou a cabeça mostrando seu olhar, seu Sharingan a mostra. Kaito simplesmente não se assustou com aquilo, tudo o que fez foi sustentar o sorriso. – Qual seria tal motivo de se disfarçar de cachorro para que depois viesse a me atacar?

- Tal motivo não te importa! – Kakashi não parava de olhar para o outro, parecia tão calmo.

Kaito o olhou um pouco irritado e lhe deu as costas, andava de vagar indo embora de lá sem se importar com o outro. De repente parou estático, suas pernas bambearam, mas algo o fazia não cair de joelhos. Seus olhos se abriram por completo ao sentir uma imensa dor pairar por seu corpo, parecia que lhe estavam cortando de dentro para fora.

- Não me agradaram umas histórias que eu soube! – Kakashi se aproximava lentamente atrás de Kaito e lia seu Icha Icha. – Você fez muitas coisas más!

O ninja de cabelos azulados tentou falar, mas ao tentar sua garganta ardeu. Contorceu-se um pouco mais, suas pernas fraquejavam, porém, não caia de jeito nenhum. Kakashi se pôs a sua frente, não muito próximo e continuava a ler seu livro.

- O senhor é considerado um traidor da vila, a penalidade é a morte. – Kakashi deu seu aviso prévio como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Então mata logo, não tenho medo de morrer! – e finalmente Kaito havia conseguido falar. Seu nariz começou a sangrar.

- Não! – o albino mexeu o dedo negativamente. – Meu trabalho é tirar todas as informações possíveis de sua pessoa e informar a Ibiki...

- Oras! – Kaito riu apesar da dor. – Conte-me a sua real intenção. Você não viria transformado em um pulguento a me atacar por causa disso... Suponho que esse seu súbito ataque seja, digamos, que pessoal. – sua cabeça começava a doer forte. – Iruka não quis mais que você abanasse o rabinho para ele? – ironizou.

Kakashi o empurrou com um só dedo, fazendo Kaito cair sentado no chão. E ficou a ver o caído colocar a mão sobre o peito, a dor de seu interior tornava-se maior, mas não parava de rir, gostava de deixar Kakashi nervoso, o que a feição de Kakashi não mostrava era nervosismo, pelo contrario, estava calmo até demais.

- Acertei em meu palpite? – Kaito continuou a rir. – Então isso tem haver com Iruka?

- Suponhamos que tenha. – Kakashi falou calmo e virou uma pagina de seu livro.

- Gosta tanto do outro assim? Te dou uma dica, é fácil abrir as pernas dele.

Kakashi se agachou na frente do outro, fechou seu livro com uma só mão e olhou bem nos olhos de Kaito, que sentiu-se queimar por dentro e via aquele Sharingan a girar.

- Está me fazendo esses tipos de provocações para que eu fique nervoso e te mate rapidamente? – o mascarado colocou a mão no queixo e sorriu por debaixo da máscara. – Te digo que não irei te matar, não por agora, vou te fazer implorar pela morte. – Kakashi tombou a cabeça sorrindo.

Cortes pequenos se abriam na pele de Kaito, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar do outro. Seu olho começava a ater um tique. Kakashi se levantou ainda sorrindo e abriu seu livro voltando a ler onde tinha parado, o outro ninja permanecia numa forma pasma, parecia que sua mente estava conturbada com imagens que o assustava e amedrontava. Contorcia as pernas por causa da dor dilacerante que estava sofrendo.

- O dia será longo para você, Kaito...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka estava sentado na sua cama olhando a noite pela janela. Sua mente estava a mil, não sabia o que exatamente pensar ou agir. Tudo o que fazia era permanecer sentado lá. Olhou rapidamente para o lado, mais precisamente em direção a porta e voltou sua atenção para a janela. Seu coração batia forte em preocupação... Deitou-se encolhido e ao fechar os olhos escutou um baixo uivar na porta. Abriu os olhos devagar e revirou-se na cama, não sabendo se levantava ou não. Sabia que aquele não era K e sim Kakashi, mas se sentia do direito de abrir aquela porta para o cão.

Levantou-se lentamente e seguiu para a porta sem transmitir alegria. Abriu a porta de sua casa e olhou para o cão cinzento que estava sentado olhando para ele de orelhas baixas.

- Mesmo transformado em cachorro não deixarei de ter raiva de você Kakashi! –falou sem expressão.

"Mas pelo menos você abriu a porta!" O falso cãozinho fez olhinhos tristes e abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

- Não adianta Kakashi, não irei cair nessa... – Iruka voltou para o interior da casa, mas deixou a porta aberta para o cão entrar.

"Mesmo assim você não resiste a esse olhar." Ao em vez de entrar como um cachorro ele desfez o jutso e entrou como Kakashi. Fechou a porta com calma. Viu Iruka seguir para o quarto e foi logo atrás dele. Umino se sentou na cama e ficou a olhar para a paisagem pela janela.

- Iruka, eu...

- Não precisa de explicações... Na verdade nem sei por que lhe deixei entrar! – e por fim Iruka o olhou finalmente, porém inexpressível.

- Você me deixou entrar por causa de nosso laço!

- Que laço?! – Iruka tampou seus ouvidos e fechou os olhos. – Mito, isso é só um mito... – Iruka abriu novamente os olhos. – Esqueça tudo referente a mim!

- Quando te esqueci acabei por perder uma parte de mim. – enquanto falava Kakashi se sentava na cama, um pouco afastado do outro sensei. – Te amo Iruka!

Iruka suspirou e desviou o olhar, sem perceber desfiava o lençol de sua cama por causa do nervosismo.

- Você matou Kaito-san? – Kakashi odiava aquela mania que Iruka tinha de referir-se ao outro. E naquele momento passou a admitir que sentia ciúmes. Abaixou sua mascara, para que assim a situação pelo menos ficasse um pouco confortável, já que iruka não o olhava.

- Ainda não... Acho que a morte é algo tão rápido e meramente monótono. O mantenho vivo, porém o faço ter a esperança de morte. – por mais que Kakashi parecesse frio ao dizer isso, foi extremamente sincero com o que pensava.

- Então quer dizer que está brincando com a vida dele e depois que se cansar irá matá-lo? – Iruka o olhou novamente encontrou o rosto de Kakashi sem máscara.

- Não mentirei para você, é isso o que pretendo fazer... – Kakashi notava a preocupação de Iruka. Apesar de tudo o moreno se preocupava com Kaito.

Pairou um silencio constrangedor que rapidamente foi cortado por Kakashi.

- Iruka, sobre nós...

- Não há um nós! – Iruka interrompeu e alterou um pouco a voz. – Poderia, por favor, sair de minha casa? – ele abraçou um travesseiro.

- Iruka, eu sei que fiz tudo errado e que sou um mesquinho frio, mas quero tentar estar ao seu lado cuidando de ti. Tudo o que peço é uma chance. – Kakashi falou com calma.

Iruka se levantou, jogou o travesseiro sobre a cama e apontou na direção da porta com a cabeça baixa.

- Não quero escutá-lo, por favor, sai! – mas Kakashi não saiu, ele se levantou e ficou em frente a Iruka.

- Normalmente eu não compreendia o que estava havendo comigo... E atualmente só tenho pensado em você, e é nesse momento que meu coração dispara. – deu um passo mais perto de Iruka, que permanecia com a cabeça baixa e o braço estendido. – Você me acalma de um jeito que nem imagina, trouxe-me a vida que abandonei há muito tempo.

Iruka já se encontrava com lagrimas e empurrou de leve Kakashi para longe dele, soluçou baixo antes de dizer:

- Pode parar com suas palavras tolas! – seu pedido não foi atendido, Kakashi continuou a falar.

- Você é tão digno para mim. Me conquistou pouco a pouco com a sua simplicidade e por fim ganhou-me totalmente. Agradeço muito ter te conhecido ainda jovem... Tive bastante tempo para te contemplar.

- Eu não sei o que em mim é digno de ser contemplado! – Iruka falou com rancor.

- Tudo! – Kakashi aproximou-se. – Deixe-me cuidar de suas feridas, de suas dores. Quero e desejo seu bem. – passou uma mão suavemente pelo rosto de Iruka. – Tudo o que preciso é que me dê uma chance...

O moreno nada disse, o que se pode entender como um mudo consentimento. Kakashi se aproximou, segurando o rosto de Iruka delicadamente. Passou o polegar sobre o lábio inferior do menor, apreciando aquela parte da pele. Posou um beijo cálido naqueles lábios e aos poucos aprofundava aquele beijo, o tornando desejoso. Kakashi pôs sua mão na nuca de Iruka tentando deixar aquele beijo mais profundo, Iruka correspondia por querer receber aquele tipo de sentimento, mas veio o receio, o medo e a desconfiança sobre Kakashi.

O menor pôs suas mãos sobre o ombro de Kakashi o empurrando levemente, o albino, ao perceber esse pequeno empurro, soltou Iruka, que se sentou na cama abraçando suas próprias pernas. Kakashi tinha o consentimento de cuidar de Iruka, mas sabia que seria demorada a reconquista da confiança do outro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ao voltar para casa, Kakashi estava contente ao mesmo tempo um pouco decepcionado. Ele poderia ficar, enfim, com Iruka, mas o outro estava com um trauma e a estima muito baixa. Entrou devagar e encontrou Pakkun a esperá-lo, não trocaram palavras, só ficaram confortáveis com a companhia do outro.

- Desistiu de achar aquela foto? – Pakkun cortou o silencio.

- Eu devo ter jogado fora! – Kakashi fechou os olhos e permanecia sentado no sofá. Uma memória rápida veio em sua cabeça, ele pulou do sofá de súbito, assustando Pakkun, e correu para o quarto, abrindo o guarda-roupa.

- Você já procurou aí, Kakashi! – Pakkun ficava parado vendo os movimentos do ninja.

- Sim, mas não em um certo lugar! – o ninja retirou de lá dentro uma caixa. – Sabe o que tem aqui dentro? – perguntou sorrindo por debaixo da mascara.

- A foto? – Pakkun perguntou.

- Não! É a kunai que ganhei de presente do Minato... Nunca tinha coragem de mexer aqui.

A caixa estava com uma aparência de ser velha. Dois elásticos envolviam a caixa, impedindo da tampa ser aberta.

- Não compreendo o que isso tem haver com a foto. – Pakkun ficou confuso.

O mascarado virou a caixa e mostrou que no fundo dela, presa entre os dois elásticos, estava uma foto. Kakashi a tirou de lá e sorriu ao ver a imagem que ela continha.

- Irá mostrá-la para Iruka-sensei? – perguntou Pakkun.

- Por enquanto prefiro admirar essa foto sozinho!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Já havia se passado praticamente quase um mês, Kakashi continuava ainda junto e cuidando de Iruka, mas esse sempre continuava com seus pensamentos em outro lugar, sempre evitando um contato mais efetivo, as vezes evitava ficar com Kakashi. Naquele momento os dois andavam pela vila conversando, para todos que vissem eles eram amigos colocando os assuntos em dia. Kakashi tentava conversar, mas Iruka sempre dava respostas vazias.

- Como foi a aula hoje? – Kakashi puxou assunto.

- Boa... – e como sempre tivera uma resposta vazia. Iruka ainda continuava quebrado por dentro. Em um momento Kakashi segurou a mão de Iruka, este puxou sua mão rapidamente. – Não! Alguém pode ver! – Kakashi tinha certeza que o problema não era alguém ver e sim a falta de confiança que tinha sobre ele.

Uns ruídos se fizeram presente, ao longe tinha um cachorrinho a correr e pegava uma pequena bolinha. Iruka olhou aquilo um pouco rancoroso e voltou a andar. Kakashi sabia que o seu companheiro não se sentia bem ao se lembrar das coisas que ocorreram, e tudo que ele mais desejava era que Iruka melhorasse. Seguiu logo atrás do menor e olhava para seu livro...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi algumas vezes dormia na casa de Iruka, mas não ocorria nada além das trocas beijos. O mascarado só dormia lá porque achava que assim protegeria mais Iruka, passava quase toda a noite olhando e zelando o sono do outro. Não esperava nada além, aguardava, com cuidado, a volta de brilho de alegria naquele olhar castanho. E instantaneamente veio uma idéia em sua cabeça. Saiu de lá, deixando Iruka dormindo.

A luz do sol entrava pela janela do quarto e incomodava o sono de Iruka, ele sentiu uma lambida em seu rosto e murmurou algo inaudível. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu uns pêlos amarelos, mais uma vez sentiu uma lambida. Acordou de vez e viu um filhote amarelinho em cima da cama e mordendo o seu cabelo, que estava solto.

- Kakashi? – ele perguntou ao cachorro desconfiado.

- Kakashi é um belo nome, tenho que dizer... – o mascarado se pronunciou ao longe olhando aquela cena do filhote. – Mas lamento informar que é fêmea e esse nome não combina com ela!

O moreno se sentou na cama, o que fez a filhote rolar pela cama, ela se levantou balançando os pêlos e se pôs a morder o lençol. Iruka estava pasmo com aquilo, olhou para Kakashi espantado.

- Ela é sua! – o mascarado falou ao se aproximar. – Fui assediado pela Genkai, mas consegui a bolinha de pêlos. – apontou para a filhote.

Umino se levantou e a cadelinha foi ao chão correndo meio desengonçada, ela começou a morder a calça de Kakashi. Iruka ajeitou seu pijama e seu cabelo bagunçado e olhou para o maior. Ele só queria entender porque Kakashi lhe havia dado um cachorro, e pôde perceber que o mascarado só queria anima-lo, então sorriu largamente e bem sincero.

- Não vai dar um nome a ela? – Kakashi segurou a cadelinha de qualquer jeito, aparentemente incomodava o animal.

- Não segura ela assim! – Iruka a pegou no colo fazendo carinho nela e não deixava de sorrir. Isso animava, e muito, Kakashi. – Que tal Sora?

- É um nome estranho!

- É mais criativo do que K! – e Iruka fez uma pequena piada.

Kakashi coçou a cabeça sem graça o que fazia Iruka rir mais. As coisas estavam começando a melhorar, Iruka se sentia bem com a presença de Kakashi, este voltou a olhar seu livro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gai e Kakashi estavam a tomar sakê, e Iruka foi chamado, pelo mascarado, para acompanhar. Os jonins estavam a ter suas conversas banais e sua típica rivalidade, e no momento a discussão era referente a quem era o melhor animal.

- Os gatos são independentes, usam o seu próprio instinto para conseguir o que querem, não precisão rolar ou aprender pegar coisinhas para agradarem ao seu dono. – Gai falou.

- Prefiro os cães, eles são leais e não importa a situação, eles seriam capazes de morrer por seu dono. – Kakashi defendeu o lado canino. Enquanto eles ficavam a discutir, Iruka, que estava ao lado de Kakashi estava desatento. Ele pensava em como Kakashi fazia questão de cuidá-lo e tentar encaixa-lo em sua rotina. No dia anterior havia ganhado um pirulito, no começo tinha achado estranho, porém tinha adorado o presente. E toda vez que olhava para o mascarado seu coração palpitava.

- Vamos perguntar a uma pessoa neutra! – Gai sugeriu. – Qual você prefere Iruka-sensei?

- Ham? – Iruka balançou a cabeça e ficou a olhar os dois Jounis. – Eu gosto de cães e de gatos, mas prefiro os golfinhos! – sorriu ao falar, pois estava brincando, mas parecia que os outros dois estavam ponderando a idéia.

- Os golfinhos são uns bichinhos legais, são inteligentes e bonitos. – Gai falou olhando pro nada. – Assim como você Iruka-sensei!

Iruka ficou completamente vermelho com aquele tipo de coisa dita pelo Gai.

- Desculpa se eu entendi mal Gai. – Kakashi falou um pouco sério. – Mas você acabou de dar em cima do Iruka-sensei?

O chunin não pensou se realmente aquilo teria sido uma cantada, só ficou a entender se aquilo que Kakashi estava transmitindo era ciúme, e por mais estranho que parecesse, ele gostou da idéia de Kakashi estar com ciúmes dele...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Já iria fazer dois meses que Kakashi e Iruka estavam namorando, eles estavam na casa do chunin, o mascarado lendo seu Icha Icha sentado no chão e o moreno estava jogando uma bolinha para Sora brincar.

- Iruka, posso lhe perguntar algo? – Kakashi não deixava de olhar para o seu livro. – Já se relacionou firme com alguém? – com esse tipo de pergunta o moreno ficou vermelho e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Quem?

- Mizuki! – um pouco envergonhado Iruka continuou a brincar com Sora. – Acabou não dando certo no final.

Hatake não disse nada, preferia prestar atenção no seu livro. O silencio reinou no local.

-----------------

_Iruka estava sentado em um banco no meio da vila, ele abraçava suas pernas dobradas com tristeza. Em sua testa tinha a bandana com o símbolo de Konoha, ele tinha acabado de se graduar ninja. Decidiu por se tornar shinobi para tentar, assim, ser mais forte e esquecer todos os problemas em sua volta. Tentaria ser alguém e se mostrar presente. Mas se sentia incompleto, como se tivesse perdido uma parte importante de sua vida... Suspirou contendo o choro._

_Kakashi encontrava-se sentado no mesmo banco, porém de costas para Iruka. Sua mão cobria a parte esquerda de seu rosto. Sentia-se estranho, fizera algo a um belo tempo e seu sharinga ardia. Sabia que tinha se esquecido de algo por conta própria, mas não sabia porque queria ter esquecido e o que foi. Escutou o garoto sentado atrás de si começar a chorar, não ligou. O garoto não tinha nada haver com sigo._

_O clima na vila era frio, e tinha uma neblina densa cobrindo o local. O mascarado levantou para ir embora, parou com um passo a frente ao perceber que o choro do outro garoto piorava. Iruka chorava para espantar aquela dor que carregava, percebeu que a pessoa que também estava sentada naquele banco levantou, mas parou de súbito. Kakashi colocou sua mão sobre a cabeça do garoto desconhecido, este levantou a cabeça e mostrou seu rosto molhado, seus olhos inchados e vermelhos._

_- Pára de chorar, isso é ridículo! – Kakashi falou e tirou sua mão sobre a cabeça do garoto, que julgava desconhecido._

_- Não consigo. – Iruka respondeu baixo._

_- E por que não consegue?_

_- Sinto-me vazio... – Iruka abaixou a cabeça._

_- Também me sinto assim, mas não estou por aí chorando! – Kakashi se afastou indo embora. – Arranje um amigo, assim você deve melhorar..._

_Iruka olhou para as costas do garoto que estava a ir embora e disse:_

_- E qual seria um bom amigo para mim?_

_Kakashi parou, ainda de costas ficou a pensar na resposta..._

-----------------

Iruka se levantou do chão, parando de brincar com Sora, foi andando até parar em frente a Kakashi, que mesmo percebendo sua presença não tirava os olhos do livro.

- Eu já percebi Kakashi... há muito tempo percebi... – Iruka falou baixo.

- Também percebi que essas memórias sempre vêm ao mesmo tempo para nós dois, há uma espécie de ligação entre agente!

- Não é isso que quero dizer Kakashi... – Iruka se agachou em frente ao outro. – Faz quase dois meses que você esta a olhar essa mesma página do seu livro!

Hatake olhou diretamente para Iruka e sorriu abertamente, ele estava com o rosto a amostra, Iruka havia percebido então ele tirou daquela página a foto que ele passava o tempo todo a olhar e entregou a Iruka, este olhou atento para a foto sem sorrir.

- Porque você ficou esse tempo todo a olhar essa foto de nós dois? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos sobre a foto.

- É que gosto de me lembrar o que vivemos naquela época. – Kakashi dessa vez sorria um pouco. – Realmente eu o tinha próximo a mim...

- Estamos próximos. – Iruka falou.

- Não como eu desejo... Nesse momento parece que estamos juntos porque você esta tentando gostar de mim!

Iruka escutou atento o que Kakashi disse e se levantou largando a foto no chão, há tempo tinha certeza do que sentia. Gostava da companhia do outro, das palavras sinceras e bonitas, das brincadeiras e dos cuidados que o outro dava. Só não demonstrava o que sentia como fazia quando era criança porque tinha receio e pavor daquilo acabar de repente.

- Nossos laços nunca se romperam só se tornaram mais fortes! – Iruka falou calmo. – Pode, por favor, se levantar Kakashi? - o albino obedeceu, se levantou deixando o livro de lado. Parou e ficou a olhar o que Iruka pretendia fazer, o moreno o abraçou de súbito, deixando a cabeça descansada no peito de Kakashi, que retribui o abraço. – Desculpa não demonstrar o que sinto, é que tenho medo que tudo seja mais uma coisa a ser esquecida. – sua voz saia abafada devido estar com a cabeça ainda no peito de Kakashi.

- Não será!

Iruka levantou o rosto, chorando um pouco e sorrindo fraco. Passou seus braços pelo pescoço do maior, o beijou, ao se desaproximar falou:

- Estou pronto...

De primeira Kakashi não havia entendido o que Iruka quis dizer, mas logo entendeu e sorriu em resposta. Rapidamente o beijou, calmo para não assustar o outro, deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo de Iruka apreciando cada ponto. A volúpia do beijo aumentava e o contato do corpo também, Kakashi tocou as costas de Iruka por debaixo da camisa, com a outra mão tocou a perna dele. E sem noção do que fazer no momento, o albino deitou Iruka no chão disposto a tirar a camisa deste.

- Espera, estão nos vendo! – Iruka falou suspirando.

- Quem? – Kakashi parou o que fazia e olhou para o lado vendo Sora sentada no chão olhando para eles atentamente e sem piscar. – Esta querendo aprender? – Kakashi falou com ela, a cadela abanou o rabo e latiu parecendo dar uma resposta positiva a pergunta. – É nova demais para isso!

Kakashi puxou Iruka e o carregou para o quarto. Iruka se sentou na cama e respirava com dificuldade devido o nervosismo, o albino se ajoelhou a sua frente e acariciou seu rosto transmitindo tranquilidade. Hatake começou a lhe distribuir beijos por seu pescoço e tirou por fim sua camisa. Os beijos desciam e chegavam em um ponto, Iruka segurou o lençol por causa do nervosismo por ver Kakashi abrir sua calça, acabou por fim suspirando baixo ao sentir seu membro ser envolvido pela boca de Kakashi. Colocou sua mão sobre os cabelos cinzentos e gemia baixo. O maior admirava as reações do chunin, e parou o que fazia para deitar Iruka e despi-lo de vez, fez o mesmo.

Os beijos retornaram, e Kakashi deslizava mão de leve entre as pernas de Iruka, este começava a se arrepiar e cravou as unhas nas costa do outro. Kakashi lambeu os dedos.

- Não precisa disso, você sabe que não sou virgem Kakashi!

- Só não quero machucá-lo. – ao introduzir dois dedos, Kakashi percebeu que Iruka mordeu seu lábio e arqueou as costas, mas não por ter sentido dor, mas por de primeira ter acertado o ponto sensível dele.

Ficou um tempo a prepará-lo e quando Iruka pediu por favor e gemia baixo para que Kakashi o fizesse dele, o maior não pensou duas vezes em substituir os dedos por seu membro. Beijou Iruka penetrando-o ao mesmo tempo, ficou sem se mexer por um tempo e logo começou as estocadas.

Na cabeça de Iruka vinha uma borboleta a planar. Segurou Kakashi com força e gemia alto, sentia o coração do maior bater acelerado enquanto aumentava as estocas. O beijo que eles trocavam enquanto faziam amor ainda continuava doce como no dia do primeiro beijo entre eles. Juntaram as mãos entrelaçando os dedos, não precisava de uma fita para saberem que o laço entre eles jamais iria se romper.

Já estavam se aproximando do fim, o cheiro de sexo e os gemidos dominavam o local. Os corações palpitavam, os corpos continuavam com seu movimento frenético e prazeroso. Imagens deles jovens e juntos vinham... Os abraços, os beijos... Tudo vinha acompanhado com a imagem de uma borboleta, que muitos dizem que é um ser místico e mágico que mexe com o destino.

Com mais uma estocada firme, Iruka gritou liberando-se, Kakashi fez o mesmo no interior do moreno. Apesar do ato ter acabado, eles não se desgrudaram e seus dedos continuavam entrelaçados. Kakashi passou sua mão no rosto do outro sorrindo e dando um cálido selinho.

- Te amo Kakashi! – o que Iruka disse fez o coração de Kakashi disparar, ele sorriu alegremente e abraçou Iruka sussurrando um também te amo.

A emoção do momento foi interrompida com um barulho de algo se quebrando na sala. Sora latia e corria pela sala, provavelmente destruindo tudo por lá.

- Ela é destruidora! – Iruka comentou e olhou para Kakashi, que estava em cima de si.

- Mas ela é uma ótima amiga! – Kakashi falou.

- Você me disse algo parecido naquele dia da neblina!

- É, eu disse. – Kakashi voltou a beijar Iruka.

-----------------

_Iruka ficou sentado esperando o garoto, que persistia estar de costas, a dar sua resposta. Kakashi pensava e pensava. Ele mesmo queria saber a resposta, mas algo em seu coração lhe dizia que ele tinha que dar uma resposta para o garoto, algo para animá-lo e que o fizesse ficar mais seguro e completo._

_- Então? Não sabe qual seria um bom amigo? – Iruka voltou a perguntar limpando suas lagrimas e olhando para aquele garoto, que estranhamente o fazia ficar quente por dentro, como se fosse seguro estar com ele. Como se aquele garoto preenchesse o seu vazio._

_Kakashi voltou a andar, porém olhou para trás por cima do ombro e olhou diretamente nos olhos castanhos brilhantes do outro garoto antes de falar._

_- Dizem que o cachorro é o melhor amigo do homem..._

**FIM...**

**----X---**

**Notas da autora: **Desculpem-me pelo atraso desse capitulo, falta de tempo... Sabem como é! Bom, esse capitulo saiu como eu esperava, me decepcionei comigo mesma. Foi mal se o lemon não agradou, foi meu primeiro lemon.  
Digo que essa fic esta postada nesse site e do , se a virem em outro lugar, por favor, denunciem. A fic também esta na versão espanhol, uma amiga esta passando para o espanhol com minha autorização. Agradeço a todos os que leram e comentaram, desculpa os erros e tudo mais. Mesmo esse sendo o ultimo capitulo peço a voces que, por favor, comentem...  
Obrigada por tudo! Beijos: Aniagreen

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **os meus agradecimentos iram para todos que leram essa história,que acompanharam do começo até o final. Sempre agradecerei o apoio dado e as dicas. Resumindo tudo, obrigada.


End file.
